Scenes You Never Saw
by Rachy Babes
Summary: Ever wondered what it is you don't see in the background of Fawks' busy life? Series of outtakes from my Stories that feature Captain Rachel Falcon. But why don't you lot have a go at writing a Fawks story, go on, I dare you...
1. Wonderland  The M rated bit

**WARNING : RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Anyway...**

**This is an outtake from my Story Wonderland, simply because it's a T rated story, and this is not T rated stuff. **

**It's been made because soneone, not naming names, *cough, Bad Wolf Mcgee, cough* has been wanting it for, i don't know, about 4 chapters ;) Hope i don't dissapoint. :)**

**It takes place half way through Chapter 9 where you see the beggining, but then we cut to the hub, here's what you missed out in between.**

* * *

She wanted it.

"Mine," She whispered as she pressed her lips against Fawks'.

Winter had been right, Fawks' lips tasted of wine and sugary sweetness. Winter let her tongue dart out to taste the warm flesh of Fawks' lips. She wanted in. She twisted her hands into Fawks' hair, knotting her fingers in the dark brown locks.

Fawks pulled back.

"Win…" She said huskily. "you're drunk. No."

"Not that drunk."

"yes, you are."

"Want it," Winter growled pushing the pair of them back as she pressed herself against Fawks.

"Thought. You. Wanted. Me." Winter whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss leaving a hot wet trail of open kisses down Fawks' neck.

"I d-ugh!" Fawks broke off with a low moan. Winter nibbled over her pulse point again and got the same reaction, a deep pleasured moan.

"Win…" Fawks hissed. Whatever resistance she had originally had was slowly whittling away the lower Winter's lips trailed.

"No. Winter." Fawks gasped, pushing them both up again. "You're sure about this?"

Fawks' voice sobered Winter, slightly. Was she sure? There was Jack and Ianto and all that mess, she loved them and they loved each other and it was all very angsty and confusing. But she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Fawks. Fawks was fun and easy and simple, and there was a sense of belonging with her.

"Yes." Winter stated. "Very much so."

Fawks kissed Winter as if she were made of glass, a delicate porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Fragile.

Winter was too busy focusing on how Fawks tanned very warm skin felt against hers that she didn't realise where she was until she felt the bed beneath her, Fawks warm body pressed gently above her. Their lips locked, Winter had opened her mouth and their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance but neither was going to give, Fawks broke away first giving Winter a moment of victory, but it was short lived as she felt Fawks' teeth bite into the flesh on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, sucking gently, just enough to leave a mark.

Winter moaned quietly as Fawks left red hot kisses down her neck onto the contours of her chest. Fawks didn't even hesitate as she reached Winter's bra. Winter looked down at Fawks, who merely gave her a cheeky grin, her double fangs glinting in the moonlight that crept into the window. Before Winter could say a word Fawks gave a low growl and her teeth had cut through the fabric. Winter would have complained but at that moment every coherent thought exited stage left as Fawks tongue worked its magic. Biting, sucking, kissing, licking, nibbling. All Winter could do was moan, stuck in a whirlwind of pleasure.

"Fawks…" Winter purred.

"Hmm?" Fawks murmured, looking up at Winter.

"Lower…" Winter hissed. Fawks grinned like the Cheshire cat. Fawks crept back up Winter's body and crashed her lips to hers.

Winter realised, this wasn't a want anymore, it was a need. She _needed_ Fawks to touch her or she was sure she would burst into flames. "Please…"

Fawks' fingers danced down Winter's body and lingered over her abdomen, Winter squirmed impatiently causing the corner of Fawks' mouth to pull up. Fawks pulled Winter's pants down slowly, making sure her fingers trailed along as much skin as possible, winter groaned under her touch, leaning up to press against Fawks, lips, teeth, tongue. Raw passion from Winter and extreme care from Fawks.

"I'm not going to break," Winter panted, her fingers twisting in Fawks' hair, pulling herself closer. The feeling of Fawks' bra against Winters skin was unwanted, Winter reached behind her and unclipped it tossing it aside with Winter's underwear before she let out a yell.

Winter raised her hips as she felt something fill her. She let her eyes roll back with pleasure as Fawks ground her hips into Winter's the same time Fawks' tail trusted gently into her.

"Shit…" Winter whispered.

"Language." Fawks smirked, Winter opened her eyes to see Fawks shooting her a cocky grin. Winter Flipped them round and Fawks let out a small sound of surprise as Winter assaulted her mouth, leaving kisses down her Fawks' body.

Every time Winter would get to a sensitive spot she would nibble and suck, delighting in the noises Fawks made. Fawks' tail was moving faster and Winter felt herself pushing back against it. Winter skipped over Fawks' abdomen, as Fawks let out a low whimper. Winter left hot kisses trailing towards Fawks' heat along her inner thigh, and Winter bit down into the soft skin, her tongue dancing along where her teeth had just been. Winter moaned as she pushed back against Fawks' tail, wanting, needing more.

"Win…Winter. Please," Fawks begged as Winter's fingers twirled in the band of Fawks' thong.

"FUCKSHIT!" Fawks cussed as Winter's tongue sent her reeling.

Winter's body convulsed around Fawks' tail and Winter moaned deeply into Fawks as she came.

Wither let her fingers do the work as she leant her head on Fawks stomach, kissing and nibbling as she watched her lover come undone.

Fawks bucked her hips into Winter's hand as her vision flickered.

They were both panting as they came down together. Winter climbed up Fawks' body and planted a sloppy exhausted kiss on her lips before curling up by her side.

* * *

When Fawks woke up she untangled herself from Winter, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead before pulling on some underwear. She noticed the oak headboard had five deep gouges clawed down it. She looked at her fingers and tentatively placed them across the scratches. It matched.

"oops," She whispered as her stomach growled at her.

As she left the cottage for food the demon in her head whispered to her.

_

* * *

_

_You're going native._

**

* * *

**

**Hope You enjoyed :)**


	2. Piano

Winter pulled the thick sheet off the piano.

"Wow." She smiled. It was big and black and old. "Look at this thing, it's brilliant."

"My Tad used to play it at Christmas. Papa was the best piano player in Wales. Or at least that's what he told us."

"Can you play?" Winter asked.

"One song." Fawks dusted off the old piano chair and sat down, patting the seat next to her. She let her fingers hover over the keys for a minute. Then she began playing, Winter recognised the song straight away, and smiled.

"Imagine there's no Heaven," She sang."It's easy if you try, No hell below us, Above us only sky, Imagine all the people, Living for today," Winter smiled as she sang, her fingers gliding over the old keys."You may say that I'm a dreamer, But I'm not the only one, I hope someday you'll join us, And the world will live as one," Fawks finished.

"You never said you could sing," Winter said shoving her.

"You never asked." Fawks countered. "I'll sing as we hoover," Fawks laughed, getting off the seat and walking to a door she opened it to reveal a pantry like area, she pulled out an old vacuum and passed it to Winter.

"You hoover, I'll dust."


	3. First Trip Out

"Oh, Come on Ianto, just down to the pier, then we'll go right back to the hub." Fawks begged. Ianto looked at his watch.

"It's ten to three already," Ianto said.

"Pretty please, with coffee beans on top?" Fawks grinned. Ianto sighed.

"Fine," Fawks laughed and hugged him, taking his hand and heading towards the pier.

* * *

"Wales would be paradise, without them clouds," Fawks said, her eyes up on the sky. Ianto followed her gaze, it was an overcast day, grey clouds that threatened rain hid the sun from view.

"It wouldn't be Wales without them though," Ianto smiled.

Fawks let out an "oomph" as she walked into somebody.

"Sorry," She apologised. Looking up at the 6 and a half foot sailor that took up most of the room on the pier.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled.

"She said, Sorry," Ianto said, taking Fawks to the side.

"This ain't nothing to do with you!" The sailor growled. Pushing Ianto back.

"Hey!" Fawks snarled. "Back off, if you didn't take up so much of the room on the boardwalk people wouldn't run into you,"

"Why you little-" Ianto stood between the pair.

"Hey, sir, no offence here," He said civilly, but the man took a swing at them, Fawks pulled Ianto into a duck.

"Run!" She whispered and the two legged it, the sailor close behind them and they were running out of pier. Ianto stopped just before the edge.

"Jump," Fawks said, grinding to a halt next to him. The sailor was approaching fast.

"but, my suit,"

"Suit or your face Ianto, you pick," Fawks said before diving off the end into the sea. Ianto rolled his eyes before taking a breath and jumping. He kicked up to the surface and met Fawks' golden eyes.

"Come on," She said, swimming towards shore. "We're late,"


	4. Target Practice

**For Sonotalady, becasue shooting at John Hart is not only fun, but good for the soul ;) This is set in my collaberation with Bad2Wolf2Mcgee probably just before Chapter 4 of Well Did You Ever, enjoy! **

* * *

The shooting range seemed bigger than normal, the weevil targets had been moved away and left stood on his own was Captain John Hart. Looking for once in his life, nervous.

Fawks was looking at the multitude of weapons in front of her, deciding which one she could use and get away with convincing Jack that John was hurt by a complete accident. Unfortunately Jack, or Ianto, must have foreseen this and had only placed out guns and weapons that Fawks would have no excuse to simply "slipping up" if John was hurt.

Never the less, Fawks could at least scare the wits out of the Time Agent.

"Rachel…" John began with an attempt at a charming smile. Fawks simply smirked, picking up a shotgun.

"Come on now… you don't want to kill me?"

"No." Fawks shook her head, pumping the gun. "I just want a moving target." She said, aiming the gun. "So move.." She smiled shooting at his feet. John yelped and jumped back.

"Come on Fawks, be reasonable…" He said hopping back as Fawks fired at his feet.

"After how you've treated me you expect me to be reasonable?" Fawks almost smiled. She was bored of the shotgun now, John let out a low pant. She placed the shotgun down on the table, and let her hands trace over the contours of the various guns. Picking up a rifle, she smirked as John gave her an uncertain look.

"Go on then, run." She smiled. He didn't at first but with a warning shot from Fawks he soon scampered and Fawks kept firing just in front, making him rapidly turn direction every chance, like she'd told Jack, there was no chance of hitting him, she had the worlds best shot. But she was enjoying herself, maybe too much, but shooting at someone's ex was always a great stress reliever and the worlds best form of revenge, especially after John had been such a dick.

John was pouring with sweat, panting.

"Rach…" He started.

"I didn't stay stop." She said, shooting at his feet again.

"You won't kill me," He panted.

"Only because Jack won't let me." Fawks said picking up a pistol. "I have no qualms about hurting you," She said, shooting at his feet and making him slowly back up. "You shattered me without a second thought." Fawks said. John now up against the wall. "Why should I be so kind."

"Because you love me," John said. Fawks shot by the side of his head. He flinched but didn't move, this hadn't been the reaction Fawks had wanted. Putting the pistol down and picking up a machine gun.

"Oh shit," He sighed as Fawks smiled. This would be a lot more fun, John legged it off to the side and the gunfire followed as Fawks giggled. Fawks felt a kiss on her lips and the world around her slowly faded to black. The demon opened her eyes looking up to a pair of purple ones.

"What are you smiling about?" Winter asked her.

"I had a fun dream." Fawks answered, kissing the woman in front before stretching to get up. Maybe she should try and persuade Jack that firing bullets at John would not only benefit the teams aim, but also their moods.


	5. Twenty Seven

**Set between chapters 16 and 17 of Old New Borrowed and Blue, because I'm bored, and I realised Fawks turned 27 and it was never mentioned.**

* * *

Fawks was sat under the stars lay out in the grass on a planet that was so small it hadn't been given a name. The year was 2999. It was new years eve. Fawks was turning 27 at a minute to midnight.

Fawks had never like her birthday, it was such a rubbish date and time, constantly out shone by the turning of the new year.

"Twenty-seven." Fawks sighed, watching the stars that blinked across the sky. "Bloody old." She laughed to herself.

"Not that old." Came a foreign voice. Fawks turned to the sound of the voice.

"Are you real?" She asked Winter as she sat on the grass next to her.

"No," Winter smiled. "You're lonely and you're head thought of me and used the psychic energy coming out of you and some stardust to make me."

"Why you?"

"Because it's me and I'm awesome."

"Fair enough," Fawks smirked. "When I was growing up I thought it was insane to live anything past 21. 27 is like senile."

"Hardly. Check you out, all depressing on New Year's Eve." Winter smiled.

"I never would have imagined when I was growing up that so much could have happened. All the sites, smells, adventures."

"And people?" Winter suggested.

"Especially the people," Fawks grinned. "A New Year." Fawks sighed, "It's been a long one."

"Definitely," Winter laughed. "More adventures and chaos coming your way?"

"Most likely. For me and you, no doubt." FAwks smiled.

"I'm guessing seeing as you're not really you, you can't tell me where you are."

Winter shook her head sadly.

"I miss you." Fawks said. Wanting to touch the very life like projection of Winter, she knew she couldn't.

"We'll see each other again." Winter smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything." Winter said softly.

Fawks' wrist strap bleeped at her.

23:59

"Happy Birthday, Fawks." Winter smiled. "Try and stay out of trouble, or at least, danger." Winter held out a fist and Fawks held her hand out below it as Winter dropped something small and silver into her hand.

"I'll try my hardest." Fawks smiled, closing her fingers around the object.

Winter leaned over and kissed Fawks softly, her lips tingled at the touch and when Fawks opened her eyes there was no one there, she looked around and saw the ever so slight sparkle of stardust. Falling around her. She opened her hand to reveal the small silver screwdriver that matched Winter's bracelet. Fawks smiled slightly, she clipped the silver screwdriver onto the chain of her dog tags.

"Happy New Year, Winter." Fawks said, looking up at the stars.


	6. Sarah Jane

**For Elizabeth Sladen, who unfortuneately passed away. One of my favourite companions of all time actually, and the only reason i watched the old series of DW**

* * *

"Mistress. Alien activity located." K-9 called.

Sarah Jane span round from her conversation with Luke to look down at the dog.

"Temporal shifts fluctuating. Mistress," With a flash of light a person fell from the ceiling.

"Ow."

"Oh, my!" Sarah Jane walked over to the fallen body.

"Are you ok?" Clyde called over.

"Yeah…" Was a groan as the figure stood up.

Fawks looked around the room, then her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" She yelped, spinning around and looking around the attic. "Are you…" She looked at Sarah Jane with wide eyes.

"You're her!"

"What?" Sarah Jane asked looking confused.

"You're…You're, are you Sarah Jane Smith?"

"Erm… yes, how did you know that?"

"You're her!" Fawks let out a high pitched squeal.

Clyde, Luke and Rani shared a look.

"Sorry, what? Who are you?" Sarah Jane asked. Fawks looked affronted for a second.

"Oh yeah, humans, you don't know who I am…" Fawks muttered. "Captain Rachel Falcon. I think maybe your biggest fan. Sontarans, the UN, The Trickster, everything brilliant!"

Sarah Jane looked a little shocked.

"You know who I am?"

"You take up about three pages in my scrap book!" Fawks smiled. Taking her cowboy hat off and pulling out a tatty leather bound book and opening it and flicking through the pages.

"See!" Fawks smiled. Holding up the book and showing several pages. Newspaper articles, sketches, photos.

"Wow… I didn't realise…"

"Oh my god! Is that K-9?"

"Evening Mistress," The metallic dog said rolling towards her and his scanner slowly trailed towards her.

"Wow. I may actually die a little bit here." Fawks grinned.

"Half human, half unknown. Female, 26 years."

"That's me," Fawks smiled.

"Sorry, I'm very flattered but what are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, nothing really, I've been sort of travelling around, accident I got here really, there's this guy, and I sort of rejected him and he's following me in his space…"

There was a loud buzzing noise outside. Luke Rani and Clyde rushed to the window and looked out.

"Err… Sarah Jane, you might want to see this," Rani said.

Rushing to the window Sarah Jane looked out into the street to see a huge spaceship hovering in the middle, a small device fell from the large ship and floated from house to house, a blue light scanning each area.

"Oh, Crap." Fawks muttered.

"Language." Sarah Jane said.

"Sorry." Fawks said. "it's just I think if I go with them I'm going to come to a sticky end. And not in the good kind…"

Clyde sniggered as Rani rolled her eyes.

"What?" Luke whispered to K-9.

"Mistress Falcon is implying that-"

"Enough of that K-9." Sarah Jane cut off the dog.

"Sorry, not used to being around kids." Fawks said with an apologetic look at Sarah Jane.

"Mr. Smith, I need you."

With a great fanfare the wall opened up to reveal the super computer behind the wall.

"Oh, that is cool…" Fawks mumbled, stepping back and taking in the wall.

"How can I be of assistance, Sarah Jane?"

"Can we send a message to the ship out there, no Rachel Falcon is here."

"Fawks." Fawks corrected. "They won't recognise, Rachel Falcon." She said, smiling like a kid with a new toy up at the computer. "And it's Captain." She added at the end.

"Of Course, Sarah Jane."

"What makes you think they'll listen. They followed her here all the way to Bannerman Road." Clyde said, still staring out the window.

"It's getting closer."

"Send them false co-ordinates." Fawks said. "That'll give me a chance to get away before they follow me again."

"That's a good idea, but what if they catch you." Rani said.

"I can handle it, trust me."

Sarah Jane seemed to debate with herself for a moment and the nodded to Mr. Smith.

"Data sending…"

The scanner stopped just next door to Sarah Jane's manor house, and then with a resounding beep it stopped and turned back the way it had came.

Fawks let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well, that was scary. Well, after that… I best be off!" Fawks said, patting K-9 on the head.

"It really has been an honour," Fawks said, turning quickly to shake Luke, Clyde and Rani's hands.

"Wait, you three are?"

"Luke. Clyde and Rani." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Right, well, pleasure meeting you," She said, turning to Sarah Jane.

"It really has been an honour."

"Pleasure meeting you too, Captain." Fawks shook her hand and then paused.

"Can I get a picture?" Fawks said.

"Sure," Clyde answered for the baffled woman. The Five of them squeezed together with K-9 in front of Mr. Smith. Fawks pulled a small camera from her hat and snapped a picture.

"Brilliant, thanks, oh I'm so honoured." Fawks grinned happily. "Sarah Jane Smith. Unbelievable. Thank you, for all that, and bye!" She said extravagantly before disappearing into a flash of light.

"Sarah Jane. You were aware of who that was?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"Not a clue, who?"

"The universally most wanted criminal, she's meant to be dead, Sarah Jane." Mr. Smith informed them.

"Oh, that's cool." Clyde smiled.

"Yeah, the world's most universally wanted criminal…" Rani smiled.

"…is your biggest fan." Luke laughed.


	7. Got Milk

**Inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S. because I'm bored and I miss Kam, and this is amusing :D **

* * *

"Gwen could you get us a bottle from the fridge," Fawks called over, rocking the tiny baby in her arms.

"Sure thing," Gwen smiled.

"Why, did you run out?" John joked, kissing Fawks' head as he went to sit by his desk.

"No, I just don't fancy whipping out my boobs at work," Fawks said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jack laughed.

"One time, I was drunk, stop bringing that up." Fawks sighed. Kam wailed in her arms.

"Patience is a virtue," She muttered down at the baby.

Gwen returned, she tested the temperature of the bottle on her inner elbow and handed it to Fawks. But not before she licked the milk off her arm.

"Ugh!" Was various shouts around the hub. Jack, Jacky, Jess and Ben all looked disgusted.

"What?" Gwen said, turning to them.

"That's breast milk!" Jess said.

"And?"

"Ugh!" Ben said.

"Oh grow up, it's just milk." Gwen laughed.

"It's person milk though." Jack said, pulling a face.

"Person milk?" Ianto questioned him, smiling slightly.

"You know what I mean."

"You don't drink breast milk." Jacky said.

"You did."

"When I was a baby and I didn't know any better." Jess said.

Fawks rolled her eyes at the conversation, she wasn't really paying attention, too busy soaked up by Kam, who was happily emptying the bottle.

"It's just milk." John said. "Like cows."

"Nothing like cows." Jacky shook her head.

"It's from people, who knows what it would taste like!" Jess said in disgust.

Fawks looked up as John said.

"Not bad actually."

The silence that fell across them was awkward. Everyone looked from John and then to Fawks, who had dropped her head back down to Kam, John scratched the back of his head and looked to the floor realising what he'd just said.

The silence was long and painful until Ianto cleared his throat and said.

"So alien box fell through the rift."

Everyone grateful for the silence being broken rushed to talk about the box even though it wasn't that interesting.

Fawks looked up from Kam to smile at Ianto.

"Thank you," She mimed, the Welshman simply winked at her with a smile and turned to Jack's side. Fawks looked down at the baby.

"Look at the trouble you're causing and you can't even hold your own head up yet." Fawks smiled. Kam looked up at her and blew a small bubble up at her.

"Yeah, I thought so," Fawks laughed kissing his head.


	8. Bank Robbing

**An outtake from Lost, inspired by a conversation between Fawks and Winter on Twitter, there's a sentance I never thought I'd say. Some action, some smut, even some fluff :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the TARDIS jumped into flight. The Doctor looked around the room in confusion.

"I'm guessing Winter is taking us somewhere." Jack said.

Meanwhile, sat in the control room.

"Whoa!" Fawks yelped as the TARDIS jolted to the left. "You would think you'd be good at this, being a part of it or something." Fawks said, grabbing onto the railing to keep herself steady.

Winter smiled over to her.

"Well, I've never been to the bank of Mars."

"What's that got to do with it?" Fawks said, vaulting over the railings to stand at her side.

"Well, I'm not sure where it is, so I'm guessing."

Fawks rolled her eyes, as they landed. She brought the screen round and smiled.

"Why here?" Winter asked.

"Three reasons," Fawks said, grinning up at the screen.

"One. Seeing as you're a bank robbing virgin, this one's easiest." Fawks smiled, wrapping her tail and Winter's waist and pulling her close.

"Two. They have quite possibly the comfiest vaults ever."

Winter frowned, not quite picking up on what Fawks meant until the demon explained the third reason. Standing behind Winter and wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning forward to whisper.

"All the doors are made of wood. Sonic screwdrivers don't work on wood, and I have no intention of letting The Doctor interrupt."

Fawks let her lips trail down Winter's neck and smiled as the younger girl let out a small sigh.

"Or anyone for that matter. Come on."

Winter shook her head of thoughts that had nothing to do with robbing banks and followed the demon. She looked like a little kid.

"I don't think I've seen you this excited for a while." Winter laughed.

"Theft is my game Win. It's what I'm good at." Fawks smiled. "Come along."

"Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"I thought you said banks were complicated and had to be thought out."

"Usually they do, but not here. And not when we have a TARDIS as a get away car."

"So, we're just going to go in, and rob them."

"No." Fawks shook her head. Winter rolled her eyes.

"Care to explain then?"

"Of course, but we have to go inside first." Fawks took Winter's hand and the pair of them walked through the grand wooden doors of the bank.

"So what's the pla- mmph!" Winter was cut off as Fawks twisted and pressed their lips together hard, Winter relaxed into the touch and leaned into Fawks. The older woman gave a quiet moan into Winter's mouth. Fawks pinned her against the wall near the grand door and moved her lips down Winter's jaw and to her neck. Winter opened her eyes and looked at the patrons at the bank, they were busy trying to ignore the two girls though some were clearly watching in a mix of curiosity and distaste.

"You're going to ask where the toilets are…" Fawks whispered in Winter's ear.

"They're going to tell us?" Winter hissed back.

"Well, they're not going to want two girls shagging in the middle of the lobby…" Fawks murmured.

Winter pushed her back gently with a coy smiled and dragged her over to an empty counter.

"Could you tell me where the toilets are?" Winter asked the man behind the desk. The man looked to Fawks who had simply swept Winter's hair across her shoulder and was leaving kisses along the bare skin of her neck.

He blushed and nodded, pointing down a small door.

Winter smiled her thanks and the two headed down to the door, walking past the rest of the people in the bank and heading behind the door.

"Right, go left."

"What?" Winter turned to her with a smile.

"Come on,"

"How do you know it's left?"

"I can smell the money."

"You can smell the money?" Winter repeated sarcastically.

"Exactly. Come on," Fawks said. Leading them down a hall until it split two ways. Fawks looked around the corner and smiled to herself.

"These banks are lack on security." Fawks smiled.

Winter looked down both sides of the hall, on one side were lines and lines of big vault doors, on the other side was a shut door.

Winter turned towards the vaults and went to walk forwards but Fawks grabbed her and yanked her back.

"Not yet, Hotshot." Fawks smiled. "Security first."

She turned and went to the plain door, there was a key code to it.

"How are we meant to get in?" Winter asked.

"Combination for the door is 326555," Fawks said easily as she typed in the code, the light above the door turned green and the door opened with a click.

"Ok, how did you do that?" Winter laughed as Fawks strolled in.

"Most males don't really think much when they see two hot girls making out," Fawks said happily, gently kissing Winter's cheek.

"Makes their minds easy to read."

Winter shook her head as Fawks skipped over to a big panel of switches.

She frowned at the various switches and wires. Her hand hovering over them.

"You don't know which one, do you?"

"Nope." Fawks said. "Eenie meenie miny mo…"

"Are you insane?"

Fawks just raised an eyebrow at Winter.

"Sorry, forgot who I was talking too," Winter said.

Fawks flicked three switches and pulled out a single wire.

"That should do it. Come on now, Win."

Fawks danced out the room and made her way down the hall of vaults.

"Which one?" Winter asked, all the doors were identical huge wooden slabs with different numbers on them.

"That one!" Fawks smiled. Looking at a door with the number 0000. Fawks leant her head against the door and twisted the dial. Winter watched in disbelief as Fawks concentrated on the numbers. This surely wasn't how it worked, they only did it in movies. She was about to question if Fawks was just doing it this way to show off when she realised that, yes. She probably was and also, the door had clicked open.

Fawks grinned to herself and tugged the huge slab of wood towards herself. Winter laughed in disbelief.

"Give a girl a hand here Win, I may be strong but I still have cracked ribs." Fawks said.

Winter grabbed a hold of the door and tugged. With a groan the heavy door was pulled open. Fawks let out a happy laugh of triumph as she skipped inside, Winter followed her and let out a gasp of shock. She hadn't known what to expect, what she definitely hadn't expected were hundreds upon thousands of solid gold blocks stacked metres high, all around the room. Stood in the middle of the room with a smile that matched a kids on Christmas morning was Fawks. Her golden eyes shining brighter than the precious metal around her.

Winter couldn't help but be caught up in her girlfriend's emotion. It was so good to see her happy, genuinely happy, after so long. Fawks met Winter's eyes and with a laugh rushed to hug her, picking her up and spinning her round as she did. Winter laughed with her as Fawks gently put her feet back on the ground. She brushed a stray bang from the demon's eyes.

"It's good to have you back." Winter smiled.

"It's good to be back." Fawks grinned, pulling her hat off, "Now let's get to work."

* * *

"I think we might have enough," Fawks smiled, trying to shove in one more gold bar into her hat. "How many have we got?" She asked Winter who was sat on a small pile of the blocks.

"One hundred and twenty-five thousand and seventy-two."

"That should be more than enough." Fawks laughed.

"What for?"

"I don't actually know." Fawks laughed.

"So you're-"

"We're." Fawks corrected.

"We are robbing a bank for no apparent reason."

"It's what I usually do in my spare time," Fawks laughed.

"Liar, I know you, you always have an ulterior motive. What is it?"

Fawks shrugged her big leather duster from her shoulders and hopped up onto the same blocks as Winter, slinging her arm over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You're telling me you don't know?" Fawks smirked.

"I've got a pretty good idea," Winter smirked, leaning towards Fawks.

Their lips met gently at first, a caress, the gentlest of touches, then a sweet smell of candyfloss hovered in the air and the temperature in the vault cranked up a few degrees.

"Can't you control that?" Winter whispered as she shifted so she was straddling the demon's lap.

"Not with you around," Fawks murmured, leaning to meet Winter's lips again. Winter brushed her tongue along Fawks' bottom lip, tasting the candyfloss and strange flavour of her skin, both sweet and strangely spiced.

Sugar and spice and everything nice, not quite how one would imagine a 'dangerous' criminal to taste.

Fawks happily opened her mouth for the younger girl, meeting her tongue with her own, wrapping her arms around Winter's waist.

Fawks leaned down slowly, her back against the gold, Winter hovering above her.

"We could get caught," Winter whispered, kissing her way down Fawks' neck.

"Mmm… That's not really new, remember the SUV," Fawks smiled, trailing her hands down the buttons on her shirt.

"Hmmm…" Winter murmured against her Fawks' warm skin. "I remember Jack complaining that the seat was too far back," Winter chuckled Fawks' hands had made quick work of the buttons on the shirt, the first two ripping off completely. The garment had been discarded somewhere near the door, as Winter layout across Fawks, meeting her lips and twisting her fingers through the demon's short hair.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Fawks purred, working her hands up Winter's ribs.

"What bank robbing or this,"

"Both…" Fawks purred, kissing her way down Winter's neck, further down to her chest.

Winter moaned softly letting Fawks lips and fingers trail down her torso, hands expertly twisting around Winter's back, but before she could discard of Winter's bra the younger woman had pinned Fawks' hands above her head.

"Seems hardly fair." Winter whispered in Fawks' ear.

Letting her lips leave a hot wet path of kisses down her neck, meeting her lips with a passionate kiss.

"Keep your hands there or I'll stop." Winter said, meeting Fawks' eyes. The demon smirked.

"Yes ma'am."

Winter let her fingers trail down over Fawks skin, unclipping the weapon belts that crossed Fawks' torso. Proceeding downwards, Winter let her fingertips trail at the hem of Fawks' shirt. Letting them linger at the skin that showed just on top of her cargo pants.

She pushed Fawks shirt slowly up her body, tantalizingly slowly as Winter kissed each inch of new skin that was revealed.

Fawks purred under Winter's lips as she pulled her vest up over her head. Winter stopped as she looked down at Fawks, the skin around her ribs were a dark purple almost black, it interchanged to red and spread all the way down to her stomach.

"Hey," Fawks said softly, bringing Winter's chin up and making her look up into Fawks' gold eyes. "I'm fine, it looks worse than it is, I promise,"

"You moved your hands," Winter smiled. Hearing Fawks chuckle as she kissed her way down her neck.

Biting, nibbling, sucking, kissing, with one hand Winter easily undid the button and zip of Fawks' combats and with a deep moan Fawks bucked her hips up to meet Winter's hand, Winter met Fawks' lips swallowing her screams as she rocked her hips in tandem with Winter's fingers.

Fawks couldn't move, one of Winter's hands lost down the front of her combats, the other keeping her wrists above her head. Paralyzed with pleasure as Winter's lips left marks all across Fawks' neck. Winter kissed her way up to Fawks' ear and whispered huskily.

"If you don't be quiet they're going to find us,"

Fawks couldn't care, as her back arched under Winter's touch and she shouted out as her pleasure peaked, she caught Winter's mouth with a deep moan as she reached her max.

Winter moaned lightly into the kiss as Fawks caught her breath. She gave the older woman a smug smile but it didn't last long as Fawks practically tackled her onto her back.

Winter laughed softly as Fawks caught her lips in a fevered kiss, catching her tongue with her own as Fawks' hands twisted behind Winter and unclipped her bra, throwing it in the same direction of Winter's shirt.

"Eager much -oh!" Winter hissed. As Fawks moved her lips down to Winter's chest, then even lower.

Winter let her eyes roll back as Fawks yanked down Winter's jeans and pants in one.

Winter let out a stream of low cusses at Fawks' touch moaning rather loudly as the demon's talented tongue explored, tasting and touching every sensitive spot Winter had. She was close, Fawks could tell, her breath getting more ragged by the second, moans and groans louder, almost shouts.

That's when the door opened.

"I swear I could hear people in the vaul- oh my god!" Was a male voice as the vault door behind Fawks' back opened, Winter sat up, eyes half lidded with lust opened wide as she saw a man dressed at security staring at the pair with shocked wide eyes.

Fawks twisted from between Winter's legs.

"Shit!" She yelped, she flicked her fingers towards the door and with a burst of energy the heavy door slammed shut.

"Get dressed!" Fawks yelped, grabbing her bra and quickly slipping it on and pulling her shirt on over it, clipping her weapon belts back over herself as Winter pulled on her clothes.

Outside a lot of shouting and banging was going on.

"What's the plan?" Winter asked frantically, buttoning her jeans and what buttons were left up on her shirt.

"Something I call hit and run." Fawks said, pulling her hat on. The door opened again and the same man looked in only to be met by Fawks' hard fist.

"Run!" Winter jumped past the man who had stumbled back from the gap in the door and Fawks had followed, the two racing back through the halls, alarms and klaxons went off as they reached the lobby.

"Time to go for the gangster approach," Fawks sighed, drawing her gun and firing it up into the sky, peoples screams stopped at the third gunshot. People fled from them and huge metal shutters were making their way over the doors.

"Go!" Fawks yelled, pushing Winter to the door, she ducked through as the shutters lowered and Fawks slid through, smiling back at the bank. Her smile faltered as they got outside.

Guards had surrounded them. There was no way to the TARDIS, it was blocked of by 50 plus guards.

"What now?" Winter said worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" Fawks asked, her eyes looking on a cliff nearby.

"Yes." Winter said with out hesitation. Fawks held her hand open and Winter took it.

"You probably shouldn't." Fawks smirked. She ran forwards and barged through the guards as gunshots went off behind them they reached the edge of the red rock cliff and the two of them leapt. It wasn't as high up as Fawks had worried and ended in a river, they hit the water and pushed back up to the surface.

"That was close." Fawks breathed in relief.

"It's not over."

"You're going to tell me we're headed towards a waterfall, aren't you."

"Following the cliché, yes, unfortunately."

"Hold on!" Fawks yelped, grabbing Winter's waist and not letting go.

* * *

Fawks pushed up to the surface of the water. Spat out a good amount of water and looked around. Winter was already lounging on the bank, smiling into the Martian sunlight. Blue hair soaked and sat beautifully in just her underwear. Fawks smiled over at her and let out a low wolf whistle.

Winter smirked over at her.

"Aren't you going to carry on where we left off?" Winter smirked, Fawks swam to the bank and climbed out.

"I bloody love you." Fawks grinned.

* * *

"Where've you two been?" The Doctor said, as Fawks and Winter walked back into the TARDIS. Both them and their clothes soaked, Winter headed for the captain's chair and gingerly sat down. Fawks didn't even attempt sitting, she simply leant against the railings. After all the adrenaline of the robbery and waterfall they had been a little rough with each other.

"Robbing a bank," Winter said.

"And then some." Fawks smirked, shaking some water from her hair. "Getting in the shower." Fawks said to them, she paused by Winter's chair. "Care to join me,"

"I don't think I have the energy."

"Just a shower." Fawks smiled.

TTT

So the just a shower hadn't been just a shower, and now the pair were lounged completely spent in Fawks' hammock, Fawks leant back against Winter's chest, as she ran her hands soothingly through the demons short hair.

"Can I ask a question?" Winter asked.

"mmm," Was Fawks' sleepy reply.

"Will you give me an honest answer?"

"Ask the god damn question, Win." Fawks smiled.

"Why do you love me?"

"What a stupid question."

"No, come on," Winter laughed, moving her hands to the back of Fawks' neck and rubbing gentle circles into the warm skin.

"You couldn't have asked an easier question like, how does the TARDIS be bigger on the inside or the meaning of life?"

"42," Fawks and Winter said at the same time.

"Nah, come on," Winter smiled.

"I don't know, I love everything about you, I love the way you smile the way you laugh, the way no matter the situation you tend to always have a witty sarcastic remark that though really doesn't help brightens up what could possibly kill you. You're insanely good looking and brave and all kinds of epic. And most of all, you're far too good for me. I mean, right now Captain Jack Harkness, really wants to be where I am and you're here with me instead."

"I'm not to good for you," Winter said.

Fawks scoffed, "Yes you are. You're a much better person than I am Win, you should have kicked me out and broke up with me countless times but you stick with me. That's why I love you. Same question."

Winter laughed softly, kissing the top of Fawks' head.

"You're not as complicated as everything else in my life. You're simpler. You know what to do when no one else does and you somehow manage without any planning to pull off whatever it is you want to do. You make me laugh even when I don't want to and the sex is awesome too."

"I knew you were only in it for the sex." Fawks laughed softly, leaning up to meet Winter's lips softly.

"If the circumstances between us had been different. We would be the best couple in the god damn world."

"Wouldn't be as fun though," Winter smiled.

"True," Fawks agreed.


	9. Your Song

**Once again I'm bored :P And this popped into my head, set somewhere between chapters 29 - 32 of Old, New, Borrowed and Blue**

**I don't own the song, it belongs to Elton John and this is the Ellie goulding version :P **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The baby monitor at Fawks' head let out a deafening wail. With a growl she rolled over.

"John…" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's your turn." he replied, rolling away from her. She groaned as she sat up, rolling out of bed and padding through the flat. into the light blue room and turning the dial up on the light. A screaming cry was coming from the steel crib. The little baby stopped when he saw Fawks smile down at him.

"What?" She said, leaning down and picking him up. "What's a matter?" She cooed, hugging him up to her chest and strolling into the kitchen.

"Your nappy is ok, you hungry?" She asked him, trying to shush him as he cried. She opened the fridge with her tail as she cuddled her son. She stuck the bottle in the bottle warmer and pulled herself up onto the counter, sitting her baby on her lap.

She pulled the bottle from the heater and tested it. Then offered it to Kam. He wasn't impressed.

"What is it then?" She asked as he pushed the bottle away. "Did you just want a cuddle?" She cooed, bringing him close to her chest, his little tail wrapped itself around her wrist. "You just want me to sing don't you?" She smiled, as he looked up at her with wide watery eyes.

"It's a little bit funny,  
this feeling inside,  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide,  
I don't have much money,  
but boy if I did,  
I'd buy a big house where,  
we both could live,"

Kam snuggled closer to her, settling his head against her human heart, she leaned down and sang softly in his hair.

"So excuse me forgetting,  
but these things I do,  
see I've forgotten if,  
they're green or they're blue,  
anyway the thing is,  
what I really mean,  
yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen,"

He looked up at her, his eyes twinkling. Amd she settled back, now lying flat on the counter, Kam sat on her stomach, looking down at her, snuffling quietly.

"And you can tell everybody,  
this is your song,  
It may be quite simple but,  
now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
that I put down in words,  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

He'd finally stopped crying and was simply looking down at Fawks with curious eyes, as she sang up at him.

"If I was a sculptor,  
but then again no,  
or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show,  
I know it's not much but,  
it's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and,  
this one's for you,"

Kam tilted his head slightly, as if taking in the appearance of her, as she smiled up at him. He frowned for a moment, deep on thought, the look was a cross of adorable and hilarious on his innocent little face.

"And you can tell everybody,  
this is your song,  
It may be quite simple but,  
now that it's done,  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
that I put down in words,  
how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Fawks smiled up and him, her breath hitched in her throat as Kam concentrated for a moment and then suddenly gave her a dazzling smile for the first time. Followed shortly by an adorable tinkling laugh.


	10. Laurel

**This is basically all Ziggymia123, i practically begged her into writing something for me, and well I totally love it, unfortuneately I couldn't fit it into where my original story is going it wouldn't fit properly and would be overlooked and i couldn't have that, but also i couldn't just leave it so it's coming on here, but they should get all the credit because it's awesome and I love it sooo much :D And too Ziggymia123, my god, you couldn't butcher anyone if you tried, I'm tempted to just give you the characters and let you write the story, if you ever want to or simply just have a little idea to write more, please do, it's all epicness and i love it :D **

* * *

"So, when are you going to jump Tristan's bones?" Fawks smirked, walking side by side with Millie.

"Oh shut up, he's a knight."

"And?"

"I'm a maid." Millie said.

"Still not seeing the problem." Fawks laughed, Millie nudged her playfully.

Fawks looked behind her when something small crashed into her. A small girlwas on the floor, big blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Light brown curly hair falling into her face. "Laurel!" Millie scolded quietly. The two women had been carrying books fromthe library to the king's room when Laurel had knocked into Fawks. "Sorry Miss Fawks!" the girl stammered, getting to her feet before lookingaround of the pile of clothes that she had dropped. "It's okay," Fawks told her, putting down the books she'd been carrying and helping her gather up the clothes. Laurel smiled up at Fawks and said a small

"Thank you." before rushing off.

The demon smiled to herself as the young girl disappeared around the corner a fewminutes later. Everyone here were actually really nice. Well... not the snobbyprincess or Percival, that's life for you. Hopefully, Fawks wouldn't killeither of them before she got her manipulator back. She had a feeling thatwould go against her becoming a knight. "You're good with kids," Millie observed quietly as they continued walking, "You would make a fine mother if you wanted to be." Fawks stiffened, beforeslowly turning to look at the maid. "Don't count on it," she said, trying to breathe through the pain in herchest. An image of Kam flashed into her mind, but she pushed it away was silent for a long minute. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" "Drop it," Fawks growled. "I don't want to talk about it,"

Percival stopped sort when he heard the demon's answer, he'd been around the corner, had seen young Laurel rush past with her head down. A smirk slowlyspreading over his face. Well this was... interesting to say the least. Thegreat and legendary Fawks had lost a child? He quickly turned on his heel anddisappeared the way he came. This he could use.


	11. Pirates

**Once again, this isn't mine, it's written by Ziggymia123, in honour of tonight's piratey episode, (which if you've not seen it, it's awesomeness) as usual I love it and it had to be published else I would feel guilty, keeping this away from you. This is set before Wanted, when Fawks was a troublesome teenager ;) **

* * *

"Get her!"

A fourteen year old Fawks grinned at the captain's words, and climbed up the mast, treasure in hand.

"Yo ho, yo ho!" she sang, pulling the lookout out of the crow's nest. "It's a pirate's life-" She ducked as the captain of the ship fired his sonic revolver at her, and hung onto the mast as it shook wildly. "For me!"

She had taken a short trip to the planet Sparrow to see if the criminals here really were the best in the galaxy. Supposedly, they struck fear in the hearts of all sailors. They could hardly touch her. She tried not to let that go to her head, and failed miserably.

"Come down here and fight you cowardly wench!" The captain shouted. Fawks rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"Come up here and fight you cowardly excuse for a pirate!" She grinned as the captain grew flustered before standing up straight. He couldn't show his crew that he was afraid of a woman. He would have a mutiny on his hands before he could say "Davey Jones' Locker." Muttering to himself, he holstered his revolver, and began to climb up to the crow's nest.

The crew began taking bets on if he would last over a minute. And they began debating on who would be the next captain.

"There you are Captain Kilon of the Esmeralda!" Fawks told him, "Captain Fawks of Vegas 4 at your service." Kilon growled, before firing his gun. Fawks dodged it easily, and leaped out of the crow's nest, using her wings to slow her landing. The crew gave her plenty of room.

"Why do you keep running?" Kilon taunted, "Afraid to fight?" Fawks looked at him for a long moment, before turning her attention back to the treasure still in her hand.

The Depp Ruby probably wasn't worth the trouble she would get into with the Time Agents, but she felt like teaching this punk a lesson.

* * *

"You're making this all up!" Flash accused. The rest of the boys agreed.

"Am not!" Fawks argued hotly.

"Yeah!"

"Not!"

"Yeah!"

"Not!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine!" Fawks told them, "Don't believe my epicness!" She rolled over on her bed, and didn't say another word. One hand was on the Depp Ruby.

* * *

**Like I said, guilty if I kept it from you, Ziggymia123, I love you, I love this, it's awesomeness all over, you are amazing and so much more :D **


	12. Even

**I should be revising, but I'm bored, and this popped into my head, no idea why, just thought I'd have some fun with Winter, Jack and Fawks :P (Not that kind of fun you dirty buggers ;) ) **

* * *

"You're insatiable," Winter laughed as Fawks moved her lips along Winter's neck.

"Only when you're around babe," Fawks smiled against her skin. She stopped and cocked her head to the side slightly, Winter turned to look at the small frown on Fawks' face.

"What?"

"You're boyfriend." Fawks said quietly. Leaning back down to continue her trail up Winter's neck and a faint growl was heard from the door.

"If you're going to complain at least come and do it to my face as opposed to sitting in the dark thinking some very rude and unnecessary cruel things about me." Fawks said clearly to the door just before Jack walked in. He glared at the demon for a second.

"I'm not going to stop until she tells me too, Harkness." Fawks smirked, leaving another kiss on Winter's shoulder. Winter shrugged gently.

"Stop," She said softly, knowing that this could easily turn into a row and maybe come to blows. Fawks laughed softly.

"Spoilsport." She chuckled, before skipping off. "Want some food?" She called as she headed to the kitchens. She received a negative response. Winter nodded to the seat next to her, and Jack made his way over, sitting next to her.

"Stop glaring." Winter laughed, Jack's gaze still where the demon had exited.

"No, I know, you love us both and she's leaving that's why you're spending so much time with her, I know, I know."

"Then will you stop?"

"It's just her! There are 6 and a half billion people on earth and an infinite number of people in the universe, double that as she's from another universe. Why did it have to be her," Jack sighed. Winter laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with her, you're just jealous."

"I know I'm jealous, still won't stop me."

"You two should get on, you have a lot in common." Winter argued, leaning back against his chest.

"I do not." Jack protested, Winter scoffed.

"Yes you do. You are both stubborn as hell. Neither of you get on with authority because you both like being the authority, the only person in the universe who can calm you both down is me or The Doctor, you both have weird pasts and neither of you are particularly into sharing anything, especially me."

"True. But I have more morals than her," Jack said.

"You have different morals, you're more righteous, I'll give you that."

"Yeah but I'm better in bed." Fawks said, returning with perfect timing. "We've landed." She said as there was a thud. "Come on," She nodded back out and Winter rolled her eyes as Jack grumbled when they got up.

"She's lying right?" Jack questioned Winter.

"I am not having this conversation Jack." Winter stated.

"That means I'm right." Fawks whispered to him as they left.

* * *

"Where are we?" Winter questioned, it looked like the Amazon rainforest, except some of the trees were multicoloured.

"Amazon Mark II," The Doctor grinned, closing the TARDIS door after Amy and Rory.

"Why?"

"Because tonight for the first time in recorded history, the moon is going to hit the highest point in the sky and the entire forest is going to bloom. All at once. Never seen before and never seen again."

Winter was busy looking through the forest when Fawks walked out of the TARDIS she had changed again and was simply in some short shorts and a crop top and her mask and boots.

"Referring back to your aversion to clothes," Winter laughed.

"It's warm," Fawks replied, skipping forwards towards the forest, "it's going to get hotter the longer the day goes on, good luck in your coat, Harkness." Fawks said before twisting and climbing straight up the nearest tree.

Fawks had been right, by the time they had gotten past the first few trees the sun had rose a lot higher in the sky. Jack was struggling, he'd tied his heavy coat around his waist and undone his shirt leaving him in his t-shirt. Even the Doctor had taken off his jacket. The only one apparently not struggling with the extreme heat was Fawks, she couldn't be seen by the people walking the forest floor but every now and then branches would rustle and a burgundy tail or a pair of black boots could be seen darting across the canopy.

"Enjoying yourself Fawks?" Amy called up. From nowhere a vine with a demon clung to it dropped out in front of them.

"Yeah." Fawks laughed, swinging on the vine, "Very much so. More than Harkness over there, any way." She smiled, dropping onto the forest floor. She strolled her way over to him and Winter.

"You alright Jack?" She asked, slinging her arm over Winter's shoulders.

"Fine." He said simply, taking a drink of a flask. Winter groaned as she saw an idea flicker to life in Fawks' head. This was not going to end well.

"Here, let me help," Fawks smiled, dancing around Jack and grabbing his coat from his waist.

"Give that."

"I'm helping."

"Give me that."

"No!" Fawks said, dodging back as he went to grab for her.

"Give it me."

"You want it? Come and get it," Fawks said simply walking back to where Amy and Rory were.

Winter ran a hand over her face. Fawks had to go for the coat. Jack growled and paced after her. Winter shook her head and rushed off to follow what could potentially be world war three.

By the time she'd reached them, The Doctor, Amy and Rory had sat down in some shade and were just watching. Winter rolled her eyes, she was sick of them being childish, if they were just going to torment and wind each other up, she would let them. By this point Fawks was on the ground, now wearing Jack's coat and he kept lunging at her, to which she was simply stepping out of his reach.

Jack changed tactics and ran at her, to which Fawks didn't have enough time to process and she was tackled into the bushes.

"Lucky girl." Amy laughed to Winter as the four of them listened to the various yells and yelps that came from the bushes containing the wrestling Captains.

"They get on when I'm not around," Winter explained, which was true, when Winter wasn't around and Jack and Fawks were together, they did get on, they joked and laughed and messed around. But when Winter was around, it became a competition for her attention. To say the least, Winter was sick of it, she was sick of being stuck in the middle.

The yells from the bush had stopped and with an almighty crash Fawks quickly followed by Jack ran out. Neither had the coat.

"Run!" They both yelped, the ground shook slightly and a herd of elephant like creatures came barging through the bushes. The observers eyes went wide and they all scrambled to their feet.

"Trees!" Winter yelped, and they scrambled up the nearest tree, it wasn't very big and it didn't seem strong enough to stand all the weight but it held. "Jack!" Winter yelped as the branch holding him creaked and snapped, dropping him into the stampede, Fawks grabbed the nearest vine and swung round grabbing the captain and pinning them to another tree. A tree that was directly in the path of the elephants. With a flash of inspiration Winter unclipped her sword from her belt and threw it to Jack. He caught it and Fawks looked back at him.

"That's hardly going to do anything." Fawks growled, not seeing as Winter told everyone to cover their ears. Fawks turned her attention to the approaching elephants with a worried face as Jack raised the sword above his head and with as much force as he could brought it down on Fawks' tail that was wrapped around a branch.

The resulting demonic roar that made it's way out of Fawks' mouth successfully drove the elephants away and all the birds from the trees and most of the creatures in the forest to rush back to safe holes and burrows.

The Time travellers slid down to the ground and the moment they were safe the sounds of the elephants long gone, Fawks turned round and punched Jack very hard across the face, knocking him off balance to the floor.

"What was that for!" He said, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"My fucking tail!" Fawks yelled at him. Twisting and showing a bleeding tail to him, the end had been taken clean off.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Do you want me to chop off your hand and hear the noise you make!" Fawks yelled, drawing her sword.

"Ok!" The Doctor yelped, standing between them. "Let me see," He said reaching for her tail.

"Fuck off." She growled. Smacking his hands away and turning her back to them and stalking through the forest.

Winter pulled Jack to his feet.

"You weren't supposed to do it that hard." Winter told him sternly.

"I didn't mean to, I lost my balance," Jack said sheepishly.

* * *

Fawks had gone missing, she'd disappeared completely.

"She doesn't want to be found." The Doctor said. "Universal criminal, she's good at hiding."

"Then how are we supposed to find her?" Amy said, looking around the forest.

"She's right there." Rory said pointing forward, Fawks had froze in the spot, a few feet in front of them.

"Fawks?" Jack questioned, the demon didn't move.

"Rachel?" The Doctor called out, stepping towards her, as he reached the same point, he froze too.

"Doctor?" The rest cautiously made their way to them.

The two of them were simply froze on the spot, eyes glazed over, breathing deeply. Jack waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face.

"What's a matter with them?" Amy said, walking a circle around the two of them.

"No idea."

"Why aren't we affected?" Rory asked.

"Aliens!" Winter realised. "Those two aren't human."

"What do you think it is?" Jack thought aloud.

"Erm… how about that?" Amy said, pointing at a big plant, two leaves unfolded from the main part to reveal two big sets of teeth. The Doctor and Fawks headed straight for it.

"Hey!" Amy yelped, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him back as Winter grabbed Fawks.

"What now?" Rory said as the two struggled against the holds.

"I've got an idea." Winter said, letting go of Fawks and cutting in front of her.

"Sorry." She told the demon before pulling her hand back and slapping her across the face. Fawks blinked back took a millisecond to look around and retreated back a fair distance.

"Did you just slap me?" Fawks said, rubbing her cheek.

"Bigger issues." Winter said, grabbing The Doctor's arm and trying to tug him back.

"We need something to overshadow the pheromones coming off the plant." Jack said.

"Like what?" Rory asked, now helping Winter and Amy as the Doctor fought closer and closer towards the jaws.

"Oh for god's sake." Fawks growled, striding towards Jack, grabbing his coat and tugging his lips to hers.

The smell of candyfloss filled the air first, then slowly sleeping through was the indescribable smell of Jack. Winter held her breath knowing she's most likely get caught in the smell.

The Doctor stopped his struggle and paused for a second letting Winter, Rory and Amy tug him back, the four of them landing in a heap.

Winter sat up and looked over at Jack and Fawks, who had seemed to have forgotten what they were meant to be doing. She cleared her throat. Fawks opened her eyes and remembered what she was doing, she pushed Jack back quickly.

"Eugh!" She yelped, spitting on the floor. "Ew…" She grumbled sticking her tongue out.

"Please, you were enjoying it." Jack laughed.

"Yuk."

* * *

"I told you he was a good kisser." Winter laughed as she sat by Fawks' side that night, they had all settled on a cliff edge that over looked the entire rainforest. The demon shot her a dirty look, muttering something unintelligible through her toothbrush.

"You slapped me." Fawks said, finally withdrawing the toothbrush from her mouth.

"You've slapped me."

"You slept with my best friend and husband,"

"You snogged my boyfriend." Winter said easily.

Fawks laughed slightly. "Fine. Even then?"

"Even. And Jack?"

"I stole some of his energy in that kiss. My tail is fine."

"So we're even then?" Jack said sitting on the other side of Winter.

"Fine." Fawks rolled her eyes. Looking out across the forest Jack and Fawks' manipulator's beeped to signal midnight and then in one big moment the entire forest lit up in different colours as all the flowers and plants bloomed. Winter grinned, leaning on Jack's shoulder and taking Fawks' hand into her lap. Winter smiled sat between the two.

"So you're both even then?" She asked.

"For now." Fawks and Jack said at the exact same time.

* * *

**So yeah, no idea why :P **

**Review? x**


	13. Whole World

**I have so much more important things to do, rather than another Winter/Fawks early Lost thing. But this has been in my head for days, it won't go away so I figure I'll put it up and that'll be fine :D Besides, I love the dynamic between all of them :D M-RATED**

* * *

Winter hissed in pleasure, letting her eyes roll back and her back arch off the trampoline/bed. Bucking her hips forward until two overheated hands pushed them down, tracing smooth patterns over the bare skin.

Winter panted as she felt a soft kiss on her abdomen, she looked down at the demon leaning on her hip, smirking up at Winter.

"Shut…up…" Winter panted.

"I'm getting you back from the other night." Fawks smiled, licking her lips slightly.

"Come here," Winter purred, bringing her fingers under Fawks' chin and pulling her towards her, Fawks climbed up Winter's body, laying alongside her. The younger woman had lost every item of clothing she'd had on the moment she'd walked through the door, Fawks was simply in a bra and loose trousers. Winter twisted her hands into the demon's hair and brought her close, until a knock at the door interrupted them. Fawks broke away and glared at the door.

"Fuck off!"

"Fawks." Winter laughed.

"Ignore them," Fawks murmured, kissing down Winter's neck. "They'll get bored." Rolling so Winter was sat above her. The knocking simply continued getting more irate.

"I said fuck off, we're busy!" Fawks snarled at the closed door.

"Who is it?" Winter asked, Fawks looked at Winter. She didn't want to tell her.

"Fawks," Winter said softly, just more than a whisper. A tone that easily turned all of Fawks' insides to mush.

"Jack." Fawks said the name like it was a dirty word. Winter looked to the door unsure as the knocking was more of a hammering now.

"Ignore him?" Fawks hadn't meant it to come out as a question. "It's not important." Fawks said quietly, letting her fingers trail over Winter's stomach.

"Do you know that?" Winter asked. Fawks opened her mouth to answer but stopped, she said she would never make Winter choose, no matter what it cost her.

"No." Fawks said grudgingly. Winter frowned at the door, then looked back at Fawks.

"Please don't?" Fawks begged, knowing with a sure certainty where this was going. "Win…"

"I'll just see what he wants," Winter assured her. Winter climbed of Fawks and pulled on her underwear and a dressing gown. Opening the door to come across Jack's dazzling smile.

Fawks had no interest in what they were saying, she wanted Win to tell the irritating time agent to piss off, she was busy, and she was dumping him and coming with her instead. Well, the last bit was a little bit too ambitious.

None of that happened.

Winter turned back to the room. Jack still waiting at the door, the younger woman was thinking hard, and looked rather pained about it.

"Go." Fawks sighed.

"I- Fawks…are-"

"Just go already, have fun." Fawks said, offering a false smile.

"But- I don't have to…" Winter said.

"Win, I love you, but get lost." Fawks said, throwing a pair of jeans towards her.

"But, you?" Winter said, gesturing to Fawks' state of half dress.

"Let's just say you owe me one." Fawks smirked. "Or three."

Winter rolled her eyes with a smile, pulling her clothes on, she stopped at the door.

"I don't have to, are you sure?"

"Piss off already."

Winter smiled brightly and turned to go with Jack who smirked happily at Fawks. The two turned to leave but as they headed down the hall Fawks hopped out of bed and caught them, spinning Winter round and crashing her lips to hers. She heard Jack's sigh, and felt Winter's reluctant smile into the kiss. She pulled back and Winter shook her head playfully as Fawks gave a smug look over at Jack who had his fists clenched tight.

"Don't." Winter said quietly, kissing Fawks' cheek before turning and heading with Jack. Fawks let her smile drop as she saw Winter take Jack's hand as they turned the corner.

Fawks let out a deep sigh. Waiting a reasonable amount of time for everyone to leave Fawks wandered to the control room.

"Why can't you just fall for someone boring and single and simple?" Fawks muttered to herself. "oh yeah, that would be easy and painless."

"And boring!" The Doctor said, appearing from nowhere.

"Jesus!" Fawks yelped, taking a step back.

"You do not look suitably dressed for the ice kingdom of Svalbard." The Doctor said, nodding to Fawks' lack of clothes and shoes.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?"

Fawks simply pushed the screen round to him, it showed Jack and Winter walking happily through the snow.

"Ah." The Doctor said.

"You go," Fawks said, nodding to the door. "Big girl now, I can look after my self."

"You said that to me last time and ended up dead." The Doctor said.

"Unique circumstances." Fawks said. Padding around the console.

"Like a baby?"

Fawks froze, her entire body going rigid.

"You really thought I didn't know?"

"I really hoped you didn't." Fawks sighed, "What gave it away?"

"Hips are bigger, the way you walk, your gait's changed completely, habit after spending nine months with a change of balance."

"Seven." Fawks corrected.

"your voice has changed, your entire attitude, your more patient, soft."

"Oi!" Fawks grumbled. "Less of the soft. I've got reputation to uphold."

"And you've not hit Jack." The Doctor said. Fawks snorted. "You would have by now, the old you, besides, stretch marks," The doctor said, pointing to Fawks' bare stomach.

"Stop checking me out old man, you're old enough to be my great great granddad a few times removed." Fawks smiled.

"So what's the problem with Nemo?"

"I could give her the whole world, and she'd still go back to him."

"You knew this already,"

"Still hurts."

"Would you give her the world."

"Happily."

"And that's why you're not fighting." The Doctor smiled.

Fawks nodded. Then paused.

"And Jack's immortal so the odds are against me a little bit."

* * *

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Does this count? There's some smut at the beginning :D **


	14. Miss Galaxy

"Please! Please, please, please, please, please!" Fawks begged, swinging from carnival ride to carnival ride.

"It's impossible," Jason told her from the ground.

"No one's been able to do it," Jedd added, "Although if someone would, it would be you."

"Exactly!" she told them, jumping down in front of them. "I can make history again."

"So why do you need to drag us on it?" Jason asked.

"It'll be more fun," was Fawks' answer. "Please!"

The two Time Agents looked at each other.

"We are so whipped."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There is no plan."

"Nope!" Fawks told Jedd with a grin. "Well..."

"We just don't know it," Jason said tiredly. "Alright. Let's get this over with. Just make sure you break us out."

Fawks gave him a look that clearly said, 'Of Course' and flew up onto the roof of the building.

"We should not let her talk us into things like this!" Jedd complained five minutes later when guards had surrounded and handcuffed them. Jason just laughed.

* * *

Fawks slipped into the building, grinning all the way. Nobody questioned her, assuming that if she was here, then she belonged here. Now if only Jason and Jedd were here too. Then it would be a real party.

* * *

"You mind telling us what you boys were doing out there?" an old man, with thick bushy eyebrows asked the two Time Agents. He was Head of Security, and neither of them liked each other. The patrol officers had all fled. They knew this wasn't going to end well.

"We thought maybe we could see the girls," Jason told him after a few minutes,"It's not like we would hurt them or anything."

"Maybe the opposite," Jedd said thoughtfully.

"Confinement! Now!" the Head shouted, face beet red.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Jason sighed.

"Yeah," Jedd said, "I did."

* * *

"Yes, I'm transferring them to a more secure facility," Fawks stated bored, "No offence of course, but you don't have the facilities to hold criminals of their calibre."

"And the Time Agency does?" the Head asked archly. She winced internally, the man reminding her a lot like Percival. "Exactly. Now, bring me to the prisoners, or I'm going to do this the fun way."

"The fun-" Fawks' patience snapped with an almost audible sound, and punched the Head in the face. He crumpled to the ground, and she neatly stepped over him.

"And I used to be so good," she sighed, stealing his keys and waltzing down the rows of cells. "These two are a bad example."

Jason and Jedd were each in separate cells, bickering between themselves.

"You were the wife!"

"No! You were the wife!"

"Oh, but I was a good wife." Jason paused for a moment as he considered itbefore nodding to himself.

"True."

"You boys wanna come out now?" Fawks asked them, smiling when the both glared at her.

"There is no way a fashion pageant was worth this," Jedd grumbled as the doors to their cells swung open.

"Hey! The Miss Galaxy Pageant is very secretive. And no one has managed to break into one before!" Fawks argued, "And guess what?"

"Did you win?" Jason asked.

"Nope! I got a bunch of girls' numbers!"

* * *

**Written by ziggymia123, because she's a complete babe! **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Just don't let Winter see this. Though, i guess now she won't know who Jason and Jedd are... Fawks sends her deepest apologies. **


	15. TARDIS

**This is me not wanting to revise, and it's quite a nice Winter's Jack/Fawks moment that we don't usually get :D **

* * *

Fawks padded around the console. Dead of night, no one was up, she'd left Winter fast asleep in bed, the bandage around her stomach was tight and scratchy, but she'd promised Winter she'd keep it on for now.

A few of the lights were glowing softly in the dark but other than that, it was dark, it was quiet, peaceful. Fawks ran her fingers over some of the console, smiling slightly as some of the lights brightened at her touch.

"Thanks for saving me," She told the machine quietly. "I'm ok now. Sort of." She said.

She looked around the quiet control room, she wasn't sure why she'd woken up, or why she had came here, she'd thought she'd heard someone calling her name. but it hadn't been a voice. It had been a song, she shook her head.

"Did you call me here?" Fawks said to the TARDIS realisation kicking in, she hadn't just taken Winter's injuries, she had taken some of the TARDIS. Enough to hear it, or at least when she was asleep and vulnerable. Fawks walked her way around the console again, she didn't mind it that much this new one. She still preferred the coral that she had been able to clamber and climb up, but she didn't mind this new one. It was more high tech and cool.

"Look after her when I'm gone?" She asked the machine. "And if she's in danger and I can help, but she won't call me because she's concerned for my safety. Ignore her and bring me here anyway." Fawks said, "She's more important than me, more people would care if she died. That I'm nearly impossible to kill."

"Nearly. I am impossible to kill." Was Jack's voice.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you left Nemo."

"Stalker." Fawks smiled.

"I was wondering why you left her side,"

"I wouldn't normally, too worried you'd jump in." Fawks smirked.

"So why?"

Fawks nodded up to the central column. "She asked me too."

"I'm worried about them."

"Who?"

"The TARDIS and Nemo."

"Same here," Fawks said. "But I felt it Jack, that's what made me pass out."

"The TARDIS?"

The demon nodded.

"I'm used to being powerful. I keep a powerhouse locked in my head most of the time." Fawks flicked her tail up slightly. "But I'm nothing compared to this." Fawks patted the console.

"She's a part of it, I can't read her mind without getting a headache. She so tuned into it now. It's hard to tell where Win ends and TARDIS begins."

Jack frowned concerned.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it goes both ways, it puts her at more risk, and it keeps her safer at the same time. But, I'm sick of worrying Winter is a big girl, and has proved she can hack more than I can. So, I'm going to keep the faith that she'll be fine."

"I wish I could do the same."

"She will, between you, Doc and this old girl." Fawks patted the console. "Can't be leaving her in safer hands."

"Thanks for your faith." Jack said.

"You going to miss me Harkness?" Fawks laughed.

"Am I going to miss my girlfriend's other lover?" Jack laughed. "Hate to admit it, but yeah," He laughed tackling into her and lifting her up.

"Get off!" Fawks laughed, shoving him back.

* * *

**Review? Just cos ;) **


	16. Jack and Jack?

**For Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, and some others who wanted this :D A snippit from What's in a Name also... **

**M RATED, SLASH, M/M DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

The two identical Captains had left the room containing friends and lovers as soon as possible, sneaking out unsuccessfully and receiving near identical eye rolls from the two captain's girlfriend and husband.

Jack had Jack pinned against the wall in seconds, Winter's Jack knew this TARDIS better than the Torchwood Jack.

Lips meeting in fire and familiarity, tongues meeting in a battle neither was willing to give up. Identical groans making there way from throats as hands knew just where to touch, knew what felt good where better than anyone else.

Heavy coats flung to the side and the rest of the clothes following soon after, a crash of a falling item as the two captains crashed onto the bed, all clothes discarded now, the bizarre situation ignored as familiar hands snaked down known muscled chest, noting each tiny insignificant difference, a tiny scar from a slightly different adventure, a stale love bite from the Jack's significant others. Mouths followed the path of hands, vanity mainly, whispered compliments to himself, caught up in deep moans of appreciation. Jack knew where to touch and what reactions would be received.

Jack had other Jack lay back on the bed, lips gliding down the toned chest, kissing and biting where he knew would make him moan. Other Jack moaned above him, wrapping his hands in Jack's hair and bucking his hips upwards into Jack's mouth. Before other Jack could catch his breath, Jack had crawled back up the length of him and met his lips, teeth and tongue meeting, thick with desire.

Unadulterated bliss sounded through each men's throats as skin met skin, flesh on flesh. Ragged breath as fingertips dragged up thighs, down shoulder blades, lips met lips as fire bubbled in stomachs, hips moving faster, desperately seeking release. Moans morphing into shouts, a cacophony of the same voice at different peaks in pleasure. Slowly morphing into a slow moan.

Both Jack's lay still, sore and satisfied, a slow matching smirk on each pair of lips. Both lay back against the pillows.

"She's going to kill me," Was laughed at the same time as,

"He's going to kill me."


	17. Alexandra

**Written by my fabulous Beta Bad2Wolf2Mcgee and simply too good for you not to see, and seeing as we don't really know much about Alexandra, and I love this a ridiculous amount! Here you are!**

* * *

Alexandra took the steps to her apartment one by one. Her feet lifting heavily off the ground and the small heel of her leather shoes tapped monotonously as the upward struggle ended and the trek down the long corridor began. The key slid easily into the lock but as usual it took two turns to unstick the lock. As she pushed open the door and collapsed back against it she smiled to hear the fast padding of tiny paws. She flung her bag and keys onto the small telephone table in the hall and watched as her boisterous bulldog pup skidded around the corner and leaped up at her knees. She pulled him onto her lap and ruffled his ears gently.

'Good evening Watson, and what can I do for you.' He placed his paws on her chest and pushed himself up to lick her face. With a quiet chuckle she grabbed him around the middle and heaved herself off the floor, making her way to the right into the living room and kitchen area. Watson grunted and struggled to get to the floor so she put him down and swept up his bowl. As soon as he was happily gulping his food down she collected her bag from the telephone table by the door and the left down the hall into her bedroom.

As she hung the bag up on the back of the door and slipped out of another vintage 40's dress she flicked on some music. People seemed to think the look meant she practically lived in the 40's but she was perfectly happy as the radio trickled a steady stream of modern artists. As she kicked the bathroom door open she pulled a wet wipe from her dressing table and began to take off her make up. The water from the running bath misted up the mirror as she slipped out of her underwear and into bubbles with an almost scalding temperature. Watson pawed at the door for a few moments. The little guy had yet to learn that she always locked her door. Without exception.

As the water washed away her tension she leant back and looked up and the ceiling. The beams of light from the fixtures made visible the swirls of steam and she let her mind wander, back to that moment when she had quite literally stumbled into this tiring new world. She'd only gone into the cupboard to look for a pen. There she was trying to find jobs in the local papers and she'd gone and forgotten her pen. So, seeing no one around to help she had figured no one would mind if she popped into the stock room and found one. Then the door had swung shut and the floor had moved and she was hurtling at crazy miles an hour down into the base of Cardiff itself, hardly the place she had expected to find a handsome man with death defying abilities with his equally handsome husband leading a team against alien invasion. Looking back her response of, 'you don't happen to have a pen.' Still made her cringe with embarrassment. More so when she remembered Jack's reply.

'I run a secret organisation underneath Cardiff, fighting for the human race against alien threat from outer space and the connecting multi-dimensional universes. I'm sure I can find a pretty girl like you a pen.'

Suddenly she was going to work there every day, accepting coffee –black, 3 sugars- from Ianto and discussing the latest rift activity with Gwen. In fact she was surprised how well she'd merged into the already close nit team. The only problem had come 3 weeks into her new job. Jack had asked her to follow him and she had but she had stopped in shock in the doorway of the room she had taken him too. She'd seen these on television so she knew what it was… a shooting range.

'W…w…what are we doing here.' He smiled and beckoned her over. She stayed glued to the spot.

'I need to teach you how to shoot if you're going to become a permanent member of my team.' He'd replied.

'No, no I don't think so.' She replied, as calmly as she could, 'I don't do guns.' He frowned.

'Come on, it's not that bad. I'll be right beside you.' She shook her head again, panic rising in her heart. 'Come on.'

'I…I…need to be somewhere. I'm sorry.' Without an explanation she had turned and left him standing in the shooting range. He must have assumed she had left the hub but in fact she had slipped into one of the bathrooms and leant over the sink. She'd looked up at her reflection and for a moment she'd seen cold grey eyes staring back at her over her shoulder but as soon as she'd blinked all she could see was her own hazel stare. She'd shivered and splashed a little water on her face before going for a long walk around the lower levels of the hub.

When she'd found herself back in the main office are of the building she glanced down at her watch and back around herself in surprise. She was alone, it was eleven o'clock and everyone was gone. She sat down at her desk and looked over at the workstations of all her friends. Friends who were fearless and kind. These people she worked with were fantastic charming and loving people and all of them carried guns. It didn't make you a bad person, in fact, the more she thought about it the more ideas had of how to use it for good.

At 11:15 she found herself timidly entering the firing range the guns were unlocked, she would have to inform Ianto of that, he would not be too impressed with Jack's security. She slid her hand over the metal and with a visible moment of decision she took a magazine and a gun and strode out of the small storage cage. Forgetting the earmuffs and glasses she slid the magazine into the gun and lifted it towards the target letting three shots ring out across the room. All hit the target, none hit the centre but still, she'd fired it and that was further than she thought she'd ever get.

'Not bad, although your wrist's a bit weak.' She'd jumped almost a foot in the air and Jack had held his hands up in surrender. 'Sorry, I forgot to close the cage. Didn't think I'd find you hear though.' She'd shrugged and handed him the weapon, thinking carefully about the words she chose to answer him with.

'I'll learn if you think I have to.' She'd told him, 'but I want to take it slow and I won't touch the shot guns.' He'd looked her up and down in the 40's clothes and the gently waved hair and smiled at her.

'I didn't really picture you with a shot gun anyway, you look more like a pearl handled pistol girl.' She had rolled her eyes and headed for the door but before she'd got there she'd turned to ask him one last favour.

'Could you not tell the others about this. My aversion to guns isn't something I like people to know.'

'Any reason.' She's smiled secretively.

'I like my privacy.' He nodded and bid her goodnight.

Alexandra jolted forwards as Watson began scratching at the door again bringing her out of her recollection. She glanced down at her wrinkled hands and pulled herself out of the bath, draining the water as she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door for her puppy. He looked up at her with his teeth clamped around the television controller. She laughed and patted his head. 'All right.' She told him, 'give me ten seconds.'

As she collapsed on the sofa in her pyjamas with Watson laying across her leg she switched on the television and pulled her bank statements onto her lap. 'one day.' She said, to no one I particular, 'one day I might actually fully understand taxes.' The little dog paid her no attention and she slipped her black glasses onto her face, 'Dad would've known. Oh well, for now we'll just have to consult the source of all knowledge.' Watson looked up at this and cocked his head. 'Google.'

* * *

**Review? x**


	18. I Miss Him

**I know I've been gone a while and Lost is still on hold for a little while with my evil cliff hanger, but bare with me :D In the mean time, here's a little Fawks fix for you all :)**

* * *

It was usually in the dead of night, when John was fast asleep and the city slumbered, on the quiet nights when the latest threat had been dealt with and the weevils that roamed the sewers were behaving for once.

Fawks walked down the hall from her bedroom and let her eyes linger on the closed door, it was always closed, locked away. Fawks twisted and pulled it from hidden behind the couch. Something she'd stolen from the Torchwood safe, she wasn't sure why she'd stolen it, impulse thing really, that and it had been slotted into the box that read DANGEROUS, her curiosity peaked and she'd just taken it, no one had noticed so she had kept it. She pulled out the ghost machine from behind the couch and stepped forward opening the bedroom door and looking sadly around the nursery. She walked over and leant against the wall at the end of the cot and looked down at the button, she'd seen all it had to show her, the echoes and past, she knew the common day to day memories that were usually forgotten off by heart, she'd seen them that many times. She pressed down on it and the room around her changed, all the furniture disappeared and the blue walls drained of the baby blue paint, the wooden door opened to reveal her carrying a small pot of paint, she was pregnant, her tiny bump only just showing under her top. Fawks smiled as she watched herself.

"Come on, I'll have had the bloody thing by the time you get here," Fawks said, looking out as John stumbled in with his arms laden with boxes.

"It's a he or she, not a thing."

"I eat what it want and it's living in me. I have the right to call it thing if I want." Fawks said.

Fawks set down the pot of paint and sat on one of the boxes as John left to get the rest of the stuff.

"Do you think blue is a neutral enough colour?" Fawks called out.

"Yes. Feel free to start painting."

"I would, but... well, paint fumes, don't want to hurt baby, do we?" Fawks smirked, standing and leaving as John walked back in. "Best leave it to you babe," Fawks grinned.

Fawks watched as the memory faded into another one.

This time Fawks looked like she was ready to pop, she was laying out the fabric in the cot, as John walked in and smiled at her.

"Stop fussing, it's done."

"But it's not perfect." Fawks sighed, patting the brand new teddy on the head.

"When have you been a perfectionist?" John laughed.

"Mother knows best."

"That's going to be your catchphrase for the rest of our life isn't it?"

"Yes." Fawks grinned. John wrapped his hands around her and rested his hands on her belly.

"You excited?" John smiled.

"I'm ready to get her out of me if that's what you mean."

The memory faded yet again and Fawks felt her breath hitch as herself walked into the room with baby Kam in her arms, Fawks was singing softly, Kam was sleeping.

"And you can tell everybody, this is your song."

She danced around the room, baby still in her arms singing softly, eyes gazing down on her beautiful boy.

"I love you," She whispered to him, kissing his hair as she laid down her baby in his steel cot. "My beautiful baby, you're going to rule the world one day. You'll run loops around the universe and get a call from our old man to tell you to stop messing with the space-time continuum, and you'll dance and charm across the stars, saving the world and taking names. You've got so much for you baby, and I want you to have it all, I'll send you on your way as long as you promise to come back. I love you baby," Fawks smiled, spinning the futuristic mobile of stars and planets.

"Goodnight, my Kam."

Fawks knew which one was next and it was by far her favourite memory and it wasn't even hers.

The scene changed again, early morning shift, John walked into the room and scooped up the crying baby.

"You don't half make a racket do you?" John smiled, bouncing Kam gently in his arms. "You'll wake mama if you're not careful, and you know what she's like this early."

"No." Kam mumbled.

"Exactly, and she won't snap at you, you're her favourite."

"No."

John laughed, placing Kam on the changing table and smiling as he changed the tiny baby.

"You are a handsome lad," John grinned, "You can thank me for that,"

Kam moved his hands out to John's face, and placed them both on either side and gurgled up at him.

"One day, kid. You're going to be completely amazing." John smiled.

"No."

"Yeah, you're right. You already are."

Fawks pressed the button again as she wiped the tears threatening to fall. She looked around the empty room. She stepped forward and looked down into the empty crib, the teddy bear was still there, a bite taken out of it's ear but other than that the same. She leaned down and picked it up, hugging it tight, she buried her head, in the soft plush fur. The door opened slightly and a little black ball of fur stepped in and rubbed around Fawks' legs.

"You miss him too, hey Porter?" Fawks sighed, placing down the bear and picking up the cat.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please? x**


	19. ET

**This wonderful piece was wrote by the ever amazing Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, as a little present for me because she's awesome, it's amazing so i'm sharing it with you lot :) It's a point later on in the wedding :)**

* * *

'You know this is the second wedding we've been to together where you moped around.' Winter glared up at the Doctor as he sat down next to her. 'Come on, get up there, show them your moves.' She ignored him and went back to filling her glass. The Doctor sighed, 'You really think this is what he'd want?'

'No, but it's what I want.' He frowned and took the glass away from her, she reached out and tried to grab it back. He stood up and handed the glass to a random guest and pulled Winter to her feet dragging her over to the dancing. She stood still in the middle of the floor and he clicked his fingers and shuffled.

'Come on Nemo, fancy a go around?' She raised an eyebrow and he coughed. 'I mean… dancing…like, moving your body…I mean…' Winter giggled and he ran a hand through his tussled hair. The giggle became a chuckle and the chuckle became a fully-fledged laugh the caused her to topple over into his arms.

'This one's for lovers of Irony.' The Doctor looked up at Fawks who had flicked on a song before joining John on the dance floor.

_You're so hypnotising  
could u be the devil, could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing_

The Doctor chuckled and spun Winter in a drunken circle, catching her before she could trip over. She smiled and gripped his shirt in her hands to steady her sways.

_They say be afraid  
you're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
different DNA, they don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other/another world_  
_a different dimension_  
_you open my eyes_  
_and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

The Doctor looked over Winter's shoulder and caught Fawks grinning like a maniac at the people who she knew would understand the idea behind the song. He rolled his eyes and she looked down in concern at Winter's slurred movements. He subtly shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
__wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extra-terrestrial_

_You're so supersonic_  
_wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_  
_your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

Winter relaxed completely and let the Doctor prop her up against his chest while the song slowed down. She was tired. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. Either way the best idea would be to leave after this song before she started crying or something and ruined Fawks' day. 

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you I'd risk it all  
all_

When the song came to a close Winter moved her head slightly so her lips were pressed up against his ear. 'Can we go home? I'm tired.' He nodded and she backed away, only to trip over his feet and fall back. Ianto spun around just in time to catch her and prop her up, Fawks hurried over and flicked some hair out of her face.

'Are you alright?' Winter nodded and hugged Fawks.

'We're going home.' The Doctor informed her. 'It's been wonderful Rachel but…' Fawks and Ianto followed his gaze to Winter's neck. They both nodded in recognition of the engagement ring hanging from the leather cord around her neck.

'Take her home.' Fawks smiled, 'we'll see you in the morning.' The Doctor slid an arm around Winter's waist and lead her out of the room and across the corridor to the Waiting TARDIS. He set co-ordinates for Torchwood and dragged her into his room. He chuckled as she threw off her dress without a care in the world and turned to leave the room but was shocked to find her spinning him around and attacking the buttons of his shirt.

'Erm..Nemo…Nemo, you're drunk….Nemo stop that, you…' she waved a hand as she pulled his shirt off.

'Oh relax.' She slurred and slid the shirt over herself. He stood stock still as she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

'Right.' He swallowed and looked up from his bare chest to the girl who had deemed it appropriate to steal his clothing for an impromptu night dress. With a steady breath, a smile and a shake of his head he found himself some pyjamas and tucked her into the bed before slipping around to the other side and settling down himself. Before he fell asleep he chuckled to himself. 'You're certainly an odd one Nemo.'

* * *

**Thank you Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, I love it :) **


	20. Doggie

**The Ever delightful Bad2Wolf2Mcgee has written this for me and I'm sharing it with you in a preparation of my next few chapters**

* * *

Watson was having the time of his life, Alexandra thought as she raced through Cardiff's main high street. Of all the days to be called in, her first day off from Torchwood in six months. The puppy however was bounding along at her side, a lot bigger than he had been when she'd first brought him home. She'd only popped out for some pasta sauce and now she was hurtling down the street with the boisterous animal panting at her feet. Her grandfather's old dark blue Ford Escort was parked in the car park of the Red Dragon centre and the quicker she got there the better.

A shout to her right made her stop and she pulled Watson's lead short, he yelped at the end of his fun and sat down on his tail, gazing up at her excitedly. As she peered around the corner or the Arcade of shops she saw Fawks, Jack, Ianto and Gwen all stood outside a shop, obviously discussing whatever case they were working on today. She took a deep breath and sighed, she didn't have time for this. She smoothed down her 1940's dress and lifted Watson from the floor, taking a deep breath she darted past the Arcade. 'Hey!' She groaned and raced away from the sound of Gwen's voice, darting through the crowd and around the back of the arcades until she got to the service entrance of the Red Dragon Centre. The door creaked as she pushed it open and hurried through the building.

'Hey! No Dogs in here! Can't you read?' the security guard yelled. She apologised as she swept past him and straight out to her car. Watson leaped into the front passenger seat and she strapped in, sweeping past the Torchwood SUV as it drove in. When they were a mile away with no tail Alexandra stopped looking over her shoulder and worked to un-tense her muscles. She didn't have time to deal with Torchwood right now.

* * *

The Next day, in a different vintage dress and the same Ford Escort, Alexandra pulled up next to John and Fawks as they strolled in hand in hand. 'Good morning.' She called as she stepped out and locked the doors.

'Morning. How was your day off?' They got onto the lift together.

'Quiet.' She replied before the lift swept them down into the hub mark 2. 'Just me, Watson, a bottle of wine and several episodes of old TV.'

'Watson?' John commented as they got into the main hub, 'Who's that then, your new boyfriend? Sounds more like a member of parliament. "I call on the right honourable Watson Camble-Bucket for the city of…." oofff ' Fawks batted his chest causing him to stop his teasing but he could see her smiling slightly.

'He's my dog.' Alexandra replied and swept out of the room an angry blush on her cheeks. Jack burst out laughing and called up to John.

'Who's jealous of the little doggie then?' he grinned. John scoffed and threw a pen in Jack direction which the captain dodged easily.

'I'm not jealous. I have this beautiful woman to keep me occupied.' He reminded everyone, pulling Fawks into his lap. She laughed lightly.

'You were so jealous of the dog.'

* * *

Ianto had been sitting quietly all this time watching events take place but be cleared his throat finally, getting the attention of the three occupants of the main hub area.

'Did anyone know her dog was called Watson?' John glared, Fawks pulled a face and shook her head and Jack shrugged and did the same. 'Does anyone even know what type of dog it is?' he pressed.

'What are you getting at Toes?' Fawks sighed, placing her chin on her palm.

'How much do we know about her life at all?' he asked, 'Sometimes, sometimes I think she seems a little too much like me when I started at Torchwood Cardiff. She's quiet and guarded and no one knows a thing about her life.'

'So, what? You think we should check the basements?' Jack replied. Ianto glared at him, the joke was not appreciated.

'No, I think we should actually try to get to know our friend.' Alexandra strolled back into the room, her eyes on yesterday's file.

'Hey.' Jack called to her, she looked up like a bunny caught in headlights. 'What type of Dog is Watson?'

'A poodle!' John interrupted, 'I bet it's a poodle.'

'He's and English Bulldog.' She replied, ignoring John. Jack smiled.

'Good choice, when did you get him?'

'The day I moved here, his mother was owned by a Doctor J. Holmes living on Baker street in London. Hence the name' Jack nodded and she held the file tighter to her chest. 'Is there anything else I can help you with or..?' Jack shook his head so she moved away to her chair and sat down crossing her ankles to one side.

'Happy?' Jack asked Ianto quietly. Ianto eyed the girl sadly as she chewed her lip and pushed her hair behind her ear. His co-workers hadn't quite got the idea, but for now, he'd let it go.

* * *

**Reviews are for Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, because she's awesome **


	21. Washing

**Another one for you, reviews are loved and sent on to the wonderful Bad2Wolf2Mcgee :)**

* * *

Alexandra's wardrobe was a mess. Where had all these clothes come from? When she was younger clothes shopping was welcomed like an illness. She would pop out, get some baggy trousers and a few tops and then wear them until they literally fell apart.

But that was a lifetime ago. Now she favours the vintage dresses. At university she'd been 'quirky' but now she was working she noticed the looks people gave her. Jack carried it off with his brash personality but her quiet confidence only got her so far. She ran her fingers over the fabric of a 30's number and looked over at Watson who watched her intently from the middle of the bed. 'Sometimes Watts, Sometimes I wish I'd never grown up at all.' He lifted his head from his paws and made a high whining sound as she slumped down next to him. He crawled over like a soldier under a muddy net and laid his head on her lap. Alexandra bent over him and wrapped him in a large hug. 'I don't mean it Watts, You know I don't. I'm just having a bad day. I hate washing.' She glared at the clothes in front of her as Watson answered with a low gruff and leaped off the bed with a grace that certainly didn't belong with his bulky body.

Alexandra sighed and started picking up clothes from the floor and putting them into the wooden chest that served as holder for her dirty clothes. 'may as well do your stuff while I'm at it.' She called. 'Watson, Blanket.' At the command, the bulldog trotted into the room with his blanket in his mouth. His feet became tangled in the material and she laughed as he fell flat on his face. With a scratch behind his ears to make him feel better, Alexandra straightened up and go ready to do her most hated chore. Then the phone rang. She slipped out into the hall, the sound of Watson's claws tapping against her floor as she picked up the phone. 'Johnson residence.'

'What's your knowledge of snakes like?' Jack's voice asked. She raised her eyebrows at Watson and smiled.

'Why?'

'Our resident idiot,' (a yell of 'HEY!' from Fawks was heard from somewhere down the other end of the line) 'opened a container of snakes in the hub and we have no idea if they're venomous or not.'

'Can't you Google it?'

'Are you kidding? I made enough of a risk just reaching for the phone!'

'You're all standing on chairs aren't you.' There was an embarrassed silence down the other end and then a long drawn out,

'Maybe.' She laughed and grabbed her keys from the table.

'You know some snakes can spit venom from up to five meters away.' She teased.

'Not helping!' he snapped causing her to laugh and put the phone down, heading for the door.

'Washing will have to wait Watson, I'll be back later.' Watson watched the door shut and lay down, his eyes on the door handle. He would wait.


	22. Bod yn Dewr

**This one was written by me at last, because there's no room for Kam in my current storyline and I miss him a little :D **

* * *

Kam span the ball on his tail as Sam squared up to him.

"Bring it Sammy boy," Kam laughed, dodging around his larger friend and jumping up and slamming the ball into the basket.

"Oh, you loose again Sam." Kam sang as he landed and threw the ball over to Sam.

"Whatever Kameroon." Sam sighed, throwing his arm over Kam's shoulders and getting him in a headlock. The two scrabbled and wrestled with each other on the way out of the gym.

Ana rolled her eyes as Sam and Kam came tumbling into the Rec Room. Saffy looked over at them and smiled slightly.

"Hey you two, get over here," Saffy said. Looking over sheets on her table. Kam and Sam made their way over and Kam leaned over Saffy's shoulder to look over at the papers, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the side of her head. She shrugged him off.

"Hands off. Kam."

Kam snorted as he took a seat between the two girls,

"God Kam, you're insatiable. You flirt with anything with legs," Ana sighed.

"Nah, it's just this place is full of such good looking people, besides, I don't flirt with Sam."

"I know, I'm really offended." Sam joked.

"Ah, don't worry Sam, you've got the Headmistress on your side." Saffy laughed.

"Ah yes, Mrs Abbey does love me, almost as much as she loves Kam."

Kam gave a cocky smile as he grabbed a piece of paper near him and grabbed a pen.

"What you drawing now Kam?"

"My brother." He said easily.

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Other brother," Kam smiled, elbowing Sam lightly. The four settled into a companionable silence, drawing and just relaxing. Kam finished his drawing and showed it to his friends.

"Aww," Saffy said taking the picture of him. Even Ana cooed slightly.

"Dude it's a lion."

"Yeah, he's my mothers." Kam said, smoothing his fingers over the firey mane.

"What's he called?"

"Lou, Llewellyn... the uninventive Welsh name that means lion."

"Can you speak Welsh?" Sam asked.

"I know bits of it," Kam said, scouring through his brain, he remembered soft words whispered to him in the weird toungue, Welsh lullabies sang to him as well as alien ones his father used to hum.

"Bod yn Dewr," Kam said.

"What does that mean?"

"Be brave." Kam said, he sighed.

"We'll find your way home, Kameroon." Sam said.

"Yeah, all of us." Saffy said.

"Soon as we're out of this hole." Ana said.

"They say you're Doctor looks for trouble right?" Saffy said.

Kam nodded and Sam grinned brightly.

"Well there's only ever been one person better than trouble than us," Sam said.

"And that was my mum." Kam laughed.

"Speaking of trouble..." Ana said, looking over as 3 large boys stormed into the Rec Room.

"Joy." Saffy said sarcastically. The three boys shifted some of the younger kids out of the chairs in front of the TV.

"I don't like those guys." Ana growled.

"Relax, Anastasia. They're just bullies, they aren't going to do anything, not whilst me and Sam are here." Kam said.

"Oh yeah?" Sam said, nodding over to where the three were looking over at them and whispering, leering at Ana and Saffy. Then one stood up, and made his way over.

"Get lost thug." Sam said without even looking at him.

"Shut your face filth." he growled, "I'm not here to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, we don't want to talk to you." Ana said easily, whilst Saffy stared down at her desk, not wanting to be noticed.

"Wasn't talking to you either Slag." He growled.

"Hey." Kam protested, standing up.

"What are you going to do?"

"This."

Kam snapped his fingers and electricity crackled down his arm, and the larger boy's eyes went wide.

"Go." Kam said. He hurried back to his friends.

"That was cool." Sam grinned.

"You've got that whole Be Brave thing down, don't you Kam." Saffy smiled.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile**


	23. Painting

**This is from Bad2Wolf2Mcgee again. I am in love with it. I want to marry it and have its baby. I'm going to print this off and carry it around with me for the rest of eternity.**

* * *

Fawks looked up at the ceiling of Winter's room. It was 2 in the morning and she was bored. The whole day had been so dull that she had resorted to throwing tiny pieces of paper at Owen just to amuse herself, until she was caught in the act and spent the next few minutes running. But that had been the highlight of the day. Now she was stretched out on a blow-up mattress, the covers thrown back and the dark surrounding her. She sighed and rolled over, well, that was exciting, rolling over. Maybe she could stretch, that would waste a few seconds. Or she could go to the bathroom, that was bound to take up at least 5 minutes if she factored in walking there very slowly. A groan of boredom escaped her lips and she sat up, her piercing glare focussing on every object, searching for something to do.

Her eyes fell on a box on the shelves and she hopped to her feet stepping carefully over the things thrown about the floor and leaning against the desk as she took the box in her hand and opened it. Inside were some paints, brushes and a pallet. Well, that might waste some time. Putting the box under her arm she rifled through the draws and bookcases for a pad, but alas, no paper. Of all the rotten luck to have. How could there be no paper? None, in the entire room. She sighed gruffly and glared at the sleeping girl on the bed. Then she had an idea. She paced over to the bed and pulled the covers back ever so gently. Winter lay on her front and Fawks quietly and carefully ripped the tank top she'd been using as PJs. Taking the brushes and dumping them into the glass of water by the bed she admired her canvas and chose her colours. Her brush strokes were tender and light, the paint dried quickly as the small tips caressed it on.

When she was done Fawks leant over to her hat and pulled out a camera, taking a few artistic snaps before smiling and going back to her make shift bed. This time, falling asleep was easy.

* * *

The next morning Winter woke up to find Fawks was gone and her top was…thrown across the room. She raised an eyebrow but to be honest she was still sleepy and at that moment in time she couldn't care less. She threw on a large white shirt and ran a hand through her hair as Pip scampered out of the room from his hammock, leading her to the main hub.

Jack smiled when he saw she was up. She waved and turned towards the kitchen to get some coffee. 'What happened to your back?' Jack asked suddenly. The door rolled open and Gwen and Toshiko walked in chatting avidly to Ianto. Winter turned to Jack and frowned.

'What are you talking about?'

'My God!' Gwen exclaimed, 'What have you done to your back?' Winter looked between the two groups and then over her shoulder.

'Nothing!'

Ianto took a few steps up to her and lifted the shirt slightly, then he smiled and looked up at Toshiko.

'Could you get me the two long mirrors from the store room?' She and Gwen disappeared and Ianto looked down at Winter. 'Turn the shirt around so the buttons are at the back.' She frowned but slid her arms out of the shirt and let him spin it around. Gwen and Tosh returned and Ianto placed the mirrors at the front and back of Winter so she could see her back. Through the white shirt she could see the discolouration of her skin. She frowned and rolled her arms.

'But? I feel fine.' She told them. Ianto grinned.

'That's because it's not a bruise.' He stood in the way of her view and began to undo the shirt as Owen walked in.

'Looks like my lucky day.' He commented at the sight. Winter stuck her tongue out but realised that everyone was currently watching her. Ianto reached the top button and opened the shirt, letting her hold the back of it to her chest as he opened the front and stepped aside. The cold air hit her bare back and her mouth dropped.

Her skin had been painted on like a moving canvas. A swirling pattern of stars and sky, like the night was living, on her skin. As her muscles moved the tiny balls of gas and flame seemed to sparkle on in the mirror and the comet that surpassed them all in its beauty seemed to flicker. Jack's face had set somewhere between anger and awe. Ianto looked rather pleased and knowing, the others, including Pip were in awe of the piece of art. There was a humming noise from the kitchen and Fawks strolled out with a bowl of strawberries. She looked up at the silence and her eyes widened upon seeing her artwork on show. She looked hastily around as everyone turned to her, everyone apart from Winter. Slowly they trickled over to their desks and Fawks warily made her way up onto the platform. Winter's face was blank as she stared at the reflected reflection of her back.

'Sorry, I was going to come back and tell you about it. I guess I took a bit long getting the food.' She stood a little behind Winter and the younger woman took her arm and pulled her back to her previous position. Fawks looked startled at being pushed away. 'Win…I…I'm sorry I just…'

'It's beautiful.' Winter whispered, not caring what her girlfriend was saying. Now Fawks understood. She wasn't shocked by the painting, she was captivated by it. Fawks had been standing in the way of it when she had moved so Winter had pushed her out of it. 'It's just…so beautiful.' Fawks pulled at her hair and shrugged a light blush tainting her cheeks.

'Come on Win it's not THAT good.' Winter's gaze finally broke from the mirror and turned to Fawks. Then she did something she had yet to do, knowingly in the presence of any of the team, let alone the whole group. She stepped forwards and pressed her lips against Fawks' in a loving kiss. Gwen and Tosh blushed a little and turned back to their work. Ianto smiled and headed off to the kitchen happily and Owen snorted before turning back to trying to start his computer. Jack however couldn't tear his eyes away, he watched Fawks free arm wrap around Winter's waist, her hands pressed against the painted back and as it moved it smudged the stars against the black and blue sky. Winter looked back over her shoulder at the other mirror, she quietly and sadly commented.

'Oh, but now it's ruined, that beautiful picture…it's gone forever.' Fawks smiled remembering the Photos.

'I can always do another one.'

* * *

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee can I have more? Please? Pretty pretty please with Matt Smith on top?**


	24. My Boys

**I know I've been gone forever, I'm sorry! But I've had writer's block and have been very busy what with starting school and what not, but I can offer you this to tide you over :)**

* * *

It was when Fawks had fallen pregnant that John and Llewellyn's allegiance had been formed, in the fact that the both of them weren't fond of letting the woman out of their sites. Fawks was at home asleep when John slumped down on the couch, Llewellyn made his way towards him and sat down, let out a small growl and looking around.

"She's in bed, I left her at home." John said. He reached out cautiously and patted the lion's head, before that his contact with the animal had been wary and almost fearful. He'd grown up hearing stories of the fire lions that roamed the burning plains of Ignite. Vicious hunters that travelled in large unstoppable prides, even most of the Ignitians stayed away from the lions, though some of the tribes used them as working animals to pull carts or as companions still the myths were unnerving. Lou pushed his head up into John's hand and purred.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad,"

Lou snuffled his response.

"I mean, my dad wasn't up to much, he sent me off to the Time Agency firrst chance he got, I don't know what good dads do."

Lou jumped up onto the couch next to John and lay across him allowing john to stroke his hands down the soft orange fur.

"And Rachel, she pretends otherwise, but she's scared. I'm being strong for her but it's not helping," John stroked down little bits of fur that were stuck up. "I'm not saying I'm scared," John scoffed quietly. "But maybe... maybe a little uncertain." Lou sat up and jumped down and trotted over to Fawks' desk, he opened a draw with his teeth and pulled out a notepad. Rushing back to john and handing it to him, John flipped open the book and blinked at the first page.

Girl

Belle

Shauna

Alice

Emma

Jamie

Eve

Boy

William

Carter

Damien

Cameron

John Jr.

John ran his finger down the names and then patted Lou's head.

"Good Boy, Lou."

* * *

He kept low to the ground, his stomach hovering centimetres above the cold floor as he stalked his prey. Silent paws creeping along the floor. His prey was oblivious to the hunter, sat innocently with no protection. No weapon, just sat there with it's back to him. He crept ever closer, closing the gap between them until he pounced forward, the baby screamed. But not in fear, Llewellyn bounded over Kam and turned with a playful growl towards him, stepping forward and dropping to his stomach in front of the baby. Kam gurgled happily and hit Lou's nose with his fists. Lou licked his nose and curled up around the baby, Kam sat back against his fiery mane, surrounded by the flames but no heat touching him. Fawks looked over her shoulder at the two and smiled as Kam tried to catch Lou's tail as he twitched it around. She turned back to her work with a happy smile.

* * *

John turned quickly to the noise as Kam wailed out and began to cry, he rushed over to him and the lion and picked him out of the lion's fur. Holding him close and bouncing him gently.

"What?" He asked the child. "What's up champ?"

Kam gurgled and moaned and then buried his head in John's coat. Lou sat up and looked over concerned at the Father and son. He rubbed up against John's legs as he sat down on the couch with Kam on his lap, soothing his tears. Lou leant his head on John's other leg and Kam turned to him and whimpered. Lou began purring against john's leg and the little boy quietened. John patted the lion's head and smiled.

"Good boy, Lou, you've clearly got the hang of this more than me."

* * *

Fawks logged off her computer and turned to the couch and smiled happily, holding back a chuckle as she pulled her camera out of her hat and snapped a picture, waking up two of them.

The picture sat proudly on her bedside cabinet.

The overcrowded Torchwood couch holding John lay flat on his back with his mouth open in a snore, Llewellyn lay on top of John with his limbs hanging off the side looking like a rug and nestled between the two was Kam, curled up happily and fast asleep, safe between the arms of his dad and paws of his brother.

Fawks had captioned the picture underneath, it simply read.

My boys.

* * *

**Just some little oneshots because I miss my boys terrribly :( Review? x**


	25. Happy Birthday

**I know I said I would write a chapter for tonight but it's one of those moments when myself and Bad2Wolf2Mcgee realised that our two stories, which was originally going to be a fluke meeting, got really intertwined and now I'm ahead and I don't want to give anything away for her readers (who I know are some of mine) so whilst she's getting herself a degree I've got this short for somebody very special :) You know who you are ;)**

* * *

Happy Birthday

Kam woke up with a groan as something hit his stomach.

"Wake up Birthday boy." Kam sat up in his bed. Sam had thrown a package over to him and Kam sighed and grabbed the little wrapped box. He sat and unwrapped it and smiled as he pulled out the art set.

"Thanks Sam."

"No big deal." He said stretching and grabbing a load of clothes before heading to the shower.

Kam yawned and got up. He was seventeen today, only one more year in Little Darlings. He jumped up and trotted through the small room that belonged to him and Sam.

"Alright Lads. Up and out." The warden yelled through the door.

"Another day in hell." Kam rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kam, Ana, Saffy and Sam were laughing as they left the kitchens, swinging the 'RESTRICTED AREA' door shut behind them.

"Gotta love good old Bess." Saffy smiled biting into some cake.

"Always gives us free food on our birthdays." Ana grinned, delicately tracing some of the icing and popping it in her mouth. Kam looked over to the shady trees to see a bunch of girls curled up underneath, Kam stopped his friends and headed towards them.

"Hey Lucy." Kam grinned, smiling as a girl with dark hair looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Kam, happy birthday."

"Nah," Kam sat down beside Lucy and her friends all whispered to one another giggling slightly.

"It's not really my birthday, my birthday is in April. I just like the cake. Speaking of..." Kam pulled out a big slice of chocolate cake and handed it to Lucy.

"Happy Birthday."

Lucy blushed as she thanked him and took the cake, her friends were in near hysterics and Sam let out a low wolf whistle. Lucy rolled her eyes at the blonde haired teen and shook her head when Kam got up.

"Anyway, I've got to go, mischief to make and all that, come and sit with us at dinner?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Kam yelled over his shoulder as they traipsed off.

"Ooh, looks like you've got a date with the bad boy of Little Darlings." One of Lucy's friends said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, shut up, if he hears you say that he'll never shut up." Lucy smiled u[ at his retreating back. Wondering what new chaos Kam would have planned for dinner.

* * *

**I know it's only short but I would like to wish a very very very big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of my fantastic wonderful and beautiful regular reviewers. 1945! **


	26. Pumpkin

**In honour of my favourite upcoming holiday, and because I've been away a while :D**

* * *

Fawks was strolling behind John as they traipsed through the supermarket hand in hand. Fawks was humming softly.

"What do you want for christmas?" She asked him.

"Bit early for that," John said.

"Best to be prepared, I mean, it's halloween today, we're not that far off."

"Can't I just have you, on a silver platter."

"Toffee or chocolate?" Fawks smirked as she stopped at dessert sauces. John pulled her back to him and kissed the back of her neck before whispering.

"Get them both."

Fawks giggled as she threw them in the trolley and they kept walking. John carried on walking as Fawks paused.

He looked back to her and laughed.

"He'll go mad."

"Please?" Fawks smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it will be fun! Come on, please!"

"I'll buy them but I'm not taking the blame." John laughed.

* * *

Ianto looked over as Fawks and John walked in, in both their hands were huge pumpkins.

"Oh, God. What ever you're doing. Try not to make a mess," Ianto sighed.

"I won't!" Fawks yelled.

Ianto rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen, grabbing the mop and the brush and putting them aside for when he would undoubtedly need them.

* * *

She sat down in the garage and John slid down next to her.

"Hey," He said, handing her a carving knife and a spoon. "Knock yourself out, and give me a shout when you're done, I'll help set up."

Fawks grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek. "That is why I love you." She smiled, taking the knife and skipping around to the pumpkins. Time for some fun.

* * *

Jack walked in and looked around the hub. It was too quiet. Far too quiet. John and Fawks were nowhere to be seen, Jessica and Alexandra looked far too busy on their computers, and Jacky was safely making a lot of noise down in the Med Bay.

Jack looked over to Ianto up on the higher levels and gave him a questioning look. The Welshman just smiled slightly and shook his head. Jack frowned and turned up into his office, walking through the door he yelped as a huge bang and sinister laughing filled the office, a bright terrifying orange face dropped from the ceiling and Jack yelped as from on top of the door wet squishy pumpkin insides splattered down on top of him.

Jack roared in frustration as he noticed another pumpkin on his desk that was glowing with the light of a candle and had the words.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

carved into it.

Jack flicked his hands of the orange vegetable insides and turned to the door. He opened it and with a huge breath bellowed out.

"FAWKS!"

* * *

**Just want to thank Ziggymia123 who has been sending me delicious little oneshots, please any of you feel free to try and just PM me with an idea or a little outtake, I love them and they inspire me :) **

**Hope everyone enjoyed :D Review? **


	27. Alice In Wonderland

**I must tell you I've been keeping this treasure to myself for a while, as you can tell it is set just after Fawks leaves after Alexandra's incident. Wasn't written by me but fits in perfectly with Chapter 104 of Lost. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

The nurses in the hospital were used to their lives. They got up, kissed their partners and children, they had breakfast and got into their cars or onto the bus and they came in everyday to look after the people who needed them. Mary stood at the desk and sighed as she ticked off the clean-up of room 348. Mr Reynolds had died during the night, his wife was devastated, he'd never woken up after that car accident. A familiar patter caught her attention and she looked up into the kind face of Pat, the warden from floor 2. 'Hello Pat, good morning?'

'Yes I think so. No losses in a week so that's good.' Mary nodded and put down her pen.

'Can I help you with something or are you after a coffee and a chat?' Pat smiled and nodded.

'Coffee sounds fabulous. Canteen?' the pair took the escalator down to the second floor and headed towards the canteen at a slow and steady pace. Out of the doors they caught various conversations of people talking to their comatose loved ones.

'…Never seen a baby so big before it was like…'

'…A great big balloon, floating around in the sky and there I was…'

'…right in the middle of the play and Tom falls off…'

'…the new ferris wheel thing they're planning on putting…'

'…on the tip of my tongue…oh yeah, petunias.' Mary sighed at the voices, they didn't signify a conversation, they told of hope, the hope that the person in question would turn and reply or at least move a finger in response to the sound of the speakers voice.

'…and Jack seems a little lost to tell you the truth. Ever since she's left we've all been a bit up in the air, I know why she did it but… I don't know. Maybe I'm just jealous, things went wrong for her and she just runs away, we can't all do that. I don't know how she can do it. Leave you here that is. I couldn't leave David, never.' Mary stopped.

'That voice.' She turned to Pat, 'I know her.' Pat frowned and peered into the room.

'John Hart,' she commented, 'brought in a few months ago, some form of waking coma. He has a wife but she stopped coming some time ago.'

'her name's Alexandra Johnson.' Mary continued, 'She has a brother on my ward.'

'she's been coming here ever since the wife's last visit. Said something about the wife have made a 'change of address' she wouldn't say anything else.' The two continued on towards the cafeteria. Back in the room Alexandra sighed and stroked John's hand.

'I'm not here to complain about your wife, you know that. I owe her a lot and she's been through so much. I do wish you would wake up though…' she paused and smiled, 'I've found I keep leaving spaces after I says things, waiting for you to make some silly comment. And some of your more daring plans are ever so fun to be in on.' The monitors beeped steadily. 'Sometimes I feel like I'm repeating myself, I keep coming here and I tell you the cases we've worked on in the past week and then I get onto the same boring things. I'd read you a book but I don't know if you even liked them. I can't exactly read you the football scores, I don't understand them myself and I've no idea if you even have a favourite team. To be honest I'm a bit useless really. Can't do anything right me. Couldn't even borrow a pen from a cupboard without discovering a secret hidden base beneath the library and now I can't even talk to you. Sorry.' She fiddled with her purse and crossed her legs over. 'I suppose…I do have…it's bit silly but,' she pulled a small red book with golden guilt edges. 'It was a present from Jack, I think it was to cheer me up after…well I guess it worked. It does make me smile.' She opened up the first few pages and began to read. "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice 'without pictures or conversation?'"

* * *

**Thank You Bad2Wolf2Mcgee :) **


	28. Poison

**I feel bad that I haven't updated for a while so have a little treat because I feel very ill and yucky :( **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Fawks curled her knees up to her chest on the sofa. Groaning loudly to see if anyone was listening. Apparently no one was. She rolled onto her back and made a low noise of complaint again.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Ianto said.

"Ugh..." Fawks groaned. "Kill me now..."

"Oh you are so over dramatic!" Jess laughed.

"So much pain..." Fawks complained.

"I swear. Is she still moaning?" Gwen asked as Alexandra walked past. The younger woman nodded.

"Yes, all morning."

Proving her point back on the couch Fawks moaned pitifully again.

Freddie trotted out of the kitchen with a packet of paracetemol in his mouth and jumped up onto her and dropped the box on her face.

"Fred..." Fawks groaned.

"Oh, shut up and take the bloody paracetemol," Jack laughed.

"What if I'm dying?" Fawks said.

"You're not dying." Jacky chimed.

"What if it's some rare sort of demon illness? What if it's demon cancer?"

"You don't have demon cancer." John snorted.

"But I'm ill!" Fawks groaned, rolling back over and hugging her little dragon to her chest. "I'm dying! I'm all achey and my stomach feels like it's ripping open and my head hurts and -"

"Oh dear god. Shut her up." Jess laughed.

"She sounds like Owen when he doesn't want to go to school." Gwen snorted.

"I'm not lying!" Fawks complained. "I'm going to die. This is it. After everything. Taken by a mystery illness."

All the team members rolled their eyes at her. Letting her complain and complain for nearly an hour straight before Alexandra sighed.

"Fawks. It's not cancer. You ate that pizza that has been festering in the fridge and I told you to throw out four days ago! That's why you feel so bad, you've probably got food posioning."

Fawks blinked at the younger woman.

"Poison?" She asked.

"Oh, Sweet Goddesses you've done it now Ally," John snorted.

"Poisoned!" Fawks yelped. "I'm going to die...!"

* * *

**Hope it keeps you at bay guys :) **


	29. Ham

The door swung open and Jack turned to see Fawks rolling her eyes as Alexandra followed behind her.

"You can't just hit people in the face! It's not polite!"

"He smelt like ham!" Fawks retorted.

"I'll call the solicitors." Ianto sighed.

"We have solicitors?" Arthur asked.

"You think we hired John without a team of damn good lawyers?" Jack laughed.

"What'd you do Fawks?"

"Alfie Ren."

"The guy with the poisonous soap?" John mused.

"Yeah." Fawks nodded.

"She hit him. Without reason." Alexandra deadpanned.

"He was lying!" Fawks rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that!"

"He's a vegetarian! A preachy vegetarian. That smelt like ham!"

"Why is that important?" Gwen snorted.

"He was raving on about how meat is wrong and evil and cannibal and I don't know I got bored but he smelt like ham, like a ham sandwich,"

"Just because he smelt like ham does not mean he's a liar."

"And what's wrong with vegetarians?" Jacky laughed.

"Everything." Fawks said. "A person who does not like bacon is odd and needs to seek immediate medical attention."

"Oh please, bacon is not all that." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is!" Jack stated.

"What does fried pig have to do with this?" Nathaneal asked.

"Nothing," Alexandra said. "You were unjustified in hitting him.

"He had the soap," Fawks said, throwing the lime green bar at Ianto.

"So he was lying." Jack shrugged.

"told you." Fawks stuck her tongue out at Alexandra. "The nose knows."


End file.
